Nights are Long on a Road Trip
by The-Missing-Paige
Summary: Road trips are great, especially when you're surrounded by friends. But sleeping away from home, out of your own bed, can be really strange. What happens when Roy, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery,Alphonse, and Edward all go on a trip across Amestris together? Modern day Amestris AU.
1. Chapter 1

Orphans, while not precisely common in Amestris, are still plentiful in the large country. But there are hardly any orphanages in Amestris, and those that are present are no better than slums. Children who find themselves without parents must fend for themselves, try to find work, and hope they can make it.

The only other option is to join the military.

Unfortunately, oftentimes the team members of these so-called "Army Orphans" are cruel, abusing their fragile position. Orphans will be forced to do extra, grueling work, while the adults can sit around. They are insulted and beaten, but they can't leave. The only other place to go is the streets.

Luckily, when Edward and Alphonse Elric joined the military after the death of their mother, they were placed in one of the few squads with any sympathy to the parentless children. Led by Colonel Roy Mustang, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, Sergeant Kain Fuery, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, and Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda adopted the boys into their group with gusto. Most likely, this strangely kind attitude stemmed from Roy's own days as an orphan. Whatever the cause, both Ed and Al considered themselves extremely fortunate and swiftly formed a close bond with each team member.

And now the brothers, aged 16 and 15, had been invited to join the other guys of the group on a road trip across Amestris.

* * *

"C'mon, Ed, you're slowing us down!" Havoc shouted through the driver's side window of his suburban.

"Shut up, Jean! Al packed a lot of shit in here," Edward responded, hefting his suitcase (which he was sharing with his brother) over his shoulder dramatically.

Havoc's response was almost drowned out by Alphonse's irritated retort, but Ed caught it. "It smells like insubordination up in here, but I'm not sure you can tell at that low altitude of yours."

"Oh, that's it!" Edward threw the suitcase back at Al and ran towards the car, launching himself halfway through the window to get at Havoc, who in turn rolled up the window until Ed yelped, his feet dangling.

"Honestly, Jean, you're as bad as the kids," Roy snickered, walking up to the scene.

Edward grinned. He and Roy could really get into it, but when he fought with one of the other guys, Roy was almost invariably on his side.

"At least I don't sound like their proud papa," Havoc muttered, rolling the window back down.

Ed dropped back to his feet, grinning cheekily at the two of them. Roy rolled his eyes and cuffed him lightly as Havoc blew smoke in his face. Coughing, Edward surrendered and climbed into the suburban.

It could fit seven people…but with all their luggage, it was a tight squeeze. Havoc was driving, of course, and Roy sat up front, having pulled rank. The rest of them had had to gamble for their seats.

As Roy climbed into the car, Edward pushed his way into the very back. Alphonse had managed to win one of the single seats in the middle, along with Breda. That left Ed in the back with Fuery and Falman. Still, he at least got a window seat.

"Everyone situated?" Roy called back. Ed buckled in and snorted; the man really was acting like a mother or something. "Good. Let's go, Jean."

Even as he pulled away from the curb, Havoc was complaining. "C'mon, don't I at least get to be called by my title? It's been a long time since you called me _Jean_."

"No, you don't," Roy smirked, smug. "We're out of the office, we don't have to be formal. Besides, you call Ed and Al by their names all the time, what's the big deal?"

"They're just kids, Colonel."

"Roy."

"Roy," Havoc conceded, before a thought struck him. "You're going to get me used to that, and then I'm going to slip and call you _Roy_ when we get back, and you're going to punish me for insubordination later."

Roy gave a rather over dramatic wink in the rearview mirror. Everyone laughed, and he turned on the radio.

The silence grew quickly, as they all settled down for the long haul, a piercing guitar solo the only sound disturbing the air.

* * *

To no one else's surprise and certainly not to his own, it was Edward who had the most difficulty sitting in the car all day. Their first stop was the desert in the east, and it was a long drive from Central. Ed was full of energy, always wanting to do _something_, and had a firecracker temper to boot. He just wasn't made for car trips.

When Havoc pulled up at the hotel for the night, Edward stumbled out of the car, stretching with a moan. He bent backwards until his back popped, and then flipped over onto his hands, doing a handstand for a moment before righting himself.

"Now that you're done trying out for the circus," Breda chuckled. "Help us with the bags."

The seven marched up the stairs, thanking Falman's foresight to call ahead. Roy was downstairs confirming their arrival, but everyone else was free to head up.

"Here we are," Havoc announced, standing in front of a room. "We've this one, and the one next door."

"Uhm, there are seven of us. How many beds are in each room?" Fuery asked.

"Two," came the answer. Havoc held up his hand to silence the general mutterings of discontent as they all did the math. "Yeah, yeah, we're going to have to bunk with each other, suck it up. We're all straight, no one's going to grope anyone else. You're fine."

"Too bad Riza couldn't have come, huh?" Breda hinted, causing a few snorts.

Edward shifted slightly, but said nothing. A few months ago, he had decided that he _wasn't_ straight, actually. He liked _guys_, not girls. But this seemed like a really bad time to confess to that, as no one knew yet, and besides, he _wasn't_ planning on assaulting anyone in the night. It was fine, just like Havoc said.

"So, any volunteers for sleeping partners?"

"You'll want me in my own bed," Alphonse declared. Before anyone could argue, he explained. "I…get nightmares, almost every night. And I have a tendency to kick. You might be in danger if you slept with me."

Ed winced, remembering the last time he had had to share a bed with Al. His side ached at the memory. "Yeah, it's true."

"Okay, then, who else?"

"I'll go with you, Jean," Breda rumbled.

"And I can go with Kain," Falman suggested.

"That leaves you with me, then, Ed," Roy announced as he arrived at the top of the stairs, having heard their conversation on the way up.

"No way!" Edward insisted. "You'll, like, mess me up."

The man smirked. "Mess you up how?"

That started Ed ranting. "You'll say something about my height or something, and then I'll get pissed and hit you, and you'll come right back at me and then everyone else will wake up and—" Roy covered his mouth with his gloved hand. Edward bit him, but that didn't do anything.

"I'll sleep with Ed. Me and him can share that room with Al, so we don't disturb you all."

Snickers all around. Edward flushed, and grabbed the hand away from his face, glaring up at Roy. He sighed in defeat, picked up his bag, and walked inside the first room to a chorus of cheeky good nights.

As Roy closed the door, he addressed Ed, who was already undressing for bed. "You could always sleep on the floor?" he suggested sarcastically.

"Not a chance," Edward pouted. "You just stick to your side, okay?"

And with that, he curled up in the hotel blankets, and drifted off to sleep. The last thing he registered was the bed sinking with the weight of Roy as he laid down just a foot away, and Al's quiet chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward woke up wheezing. He brought a hand up to his mouth, and felt the wetness on his cheeks. He groaned, anger at himself urging the tears to continue to fall.

It wasn't until Ed realized he was on the edge of the bed, about to fall off, that he remembered where he was.

Oh no. This wasn't happening. He'd been afraid this was going to happen, _please let this be a dream_.

Edward's breathing only became more and more labored as he began to panic. It was just a nightmare, just memories, he would be fine, he had to be fine _right now_. Ed gave up on stifling his gasps, instead trying to not shake the bed, curling in on himself to suppress any shivers. But life had a way of being an ass to him sometimes, and it wasn't enough.

"Ed?" came the bleary whisper from the other side of the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," he whispered. The low volume controlled the tremors in his voice…mostly. "Totally fine. Go back to sleep."

But Roy was just as stubborn as he was, maybe even worse, and Edward felt the man roll over to face him—please no, please—and then turn him around forcibly. Ed looked away from the prying eyes of his superior, glad for his long hair. It let him hide his face, muffle his noises.

"Edward, really, what is it?"

How to get Roy off his back? "I'm just really distraught, you know, having to sleep with you."

The man smacked his arm, more gently than he normally would have. "I don't know why you ever try lying, you're shit at it. Don't make me order you to tell me what's wrong."

"It wouldn't be the first time I disobeyed an order," Ed sniffed.

Roy shifted closer, and Edward's heart went into overdrive with nerves. The man was going to see him crying, that couldn't happen, he'd never live it down—

"Why are you crying?" Roy asked softly, pushing Ed's hair out of his face. Trying to pretend he hadn't just been caught, Edward shook it back down and he repeated the motion.

And here came the bad part. It was never when Ed first woke up, it was a few minutes later that the tears really began to fall. He gave in, hiccupping his restrained sobs. "I just—hic—have these nightmares—hic—sometimes. It's no big—hic—deal."

"Just like Alphonse?" Roy asked. Edward was pretty sure he felt the man's hand on his arm through the blankets, and he squirmed, trying to shake him off.

"Yeah, only lucky for you—hic—I don't kick. Otherwise, no children—hic—for you."

"You just cry."

Ed shook his head, more embarrassed than he could ever remember being. "It'll stop soon. You won't even know if you scoot back over there where you belong. Don't—hic—goddammit—let me disturb you."

Roy smiled at him dryly. "You know, somehow I doubt I'll be able to ignore you pretending you're not crying and cursing all night." The grin faded. "Does this happen often?"

Edward didn't want to answer. Yes, it happened all the time. The bags in his eyes weren't just from constant work. But Roy's eyes were boring into him, and maybe the man would be less inclined to tell everyone if he knew how bad it was.

He sniffed. Why did his optimism come at such pointless times? "Yeah," he whispered, hugging his blankets. "It happens a lot. Pretty much every night."

Roy's eyes widened and he ran fingers through his hair. "_That's_ why you didn't want to come."

Cue flashback. Roy inviting Ed to come on the road trip with them, him trying to avoid it until Roy threatened to tie him up and drag him along. Edward winced.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" the man asked.

Ed snorted, wiping away the water on his face, more or less under control now. At least he wasn't asking what the nightmares were about—then again, Roy could probably guess. "Because it's bad enough being the shortest one on the team, almost the youngest, the one everyone thinks is funny when he's pissed. I didn't need to give you any more ammunition, alright?"

Roy did just about the last thing he expected—he hugged Edward. "I wouldn't have made fun of you. I'm not that much of a jackass."

"No," Ed gasped, trying to get away. His arms were pinned, his face filled with _chest_ and he was _this close_ to using it as a pillow—nope, he had to stop this. "Get _off_ me, you fucking pervert."

"I don't think I will," Roy remarked casually. "You make a rather perfect body pillow."

"I'll scream rape," Edward threatened, feeling dizzy. He was never this close to _anyone_, the blankets radiating Roy's body heat back at him, the smell of the man—not dirty, but not precisely clean, definitely _not_ designer aftershave or cologne or whatever but just about as pleasant—and Roy's limbs surrounding him. If he had believed in a god, Ed would have been cursing him for his general size in that moment. He was _way _too easy to envelope and overwhelm.

Roy sighed, removing one arm from around him to cover Edward's mouth lightly. "No, you won't."

Ed glared, or tried to glare—he wasn't sure how effective he was being, if his facial muscles were obeying his command. "You're making me dizzy!" he complained, muffled by the hand. It was too much, too comfortable but too strange, and the safest option by far was to get out of the Colonel-cage.

Roy laughed. "This is where I should put in a line from that shitty, sparkly vampire novel. Lucky for you, I'm feeling merciful."

"Just wait until everyone hears you _read_ that book," Edward threatened darkly.

"Hush up and go to sleep. Weren't you the one who was trying not to disturb me?" Roy shifted slightly, sighing as he allowed his head to rest on _Ed's_ pillow.

"You're not serious," Edward mumbled. "You're not going to do this all night."

Roy pretended to already be asleep, snoring obnoxiously. Ed hit him and he laughed. "Hey, having me here might help with the nightmares."

"Careful, I think your ego's going to pop. What makes you say that?"

"I'm pretty magic that way."

Ed snickered. "I can just see you, fluttering around like some fairy, sprinkling dust on all the little kiddies to make them sleep."

"Damn," Roy muttered. "You've figured out my secret identity."

Edward paused, vaguely alarmed to find himself drifting towards unconsciousness. "Get off me. If Al wakes up and sees you assaulting me like this he's going to kick your ass."

Roy groaned. _"Really_ trying to sleep here, Shorty." He lifted a hand, pulled Ed in closer, suffocating him with presence. "I wake up early. I'll move before he gets up." The man chuckled. "No one will know what I've done."

Edward wanted to argue, but he couldn't think of what to say, and besides, he was _so_ comfortable. Besides, he reflected, if Roy told anyone he'd be incriminating himself as well at this point…

Ed woke up to see the sun shining through the gap in the curtains. Judging from the angle and hue—fucking hell he was a nerd for knowing this—the sun was just now rising. Edward felt the bed shift, and realize Roy had removed his arms from around him, scooted away—but not nearly as far away as he had been at first.

Surprisingly comforted by the man's lingering presence, the fact that Roy was really only a foot and a half away, Edward fell back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So I'm changing the genre to Romance/Humor. Maybe I'm the only one, but I think this is fairly hysterical.**

**Please review, let me know what you think~**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward didn't mention anything when he woke up permanently the next morning, and neither did Roy. Thankfully, Alphonse hadn't noticed anything, hadn't woken up in time to do so. Everything of the previous night was hidden, like a forgotten dream.

But, like that dream, something nagged in the back of Ed's mind. The…awkward sweetness of the gesture, the warmth of Roy _all night long_, it lingered.

So that morning, as they all piled sleepily into the car, maybe he was a bit quieter than normal. That didn't matter; everyone else would take it for exhaustion. After all, each man, from Havoc to Falman, was in that not-quite-awake mode.

Edward, on the other hand, felt much more rested than he had in a long, long time.

* * *

People might not think there's much to see in the desert. Sand, a few scattered bushes, and some testy animal life, right? Wrong.

Edward pressed his face up against the window, taking in the view. The sun—soon to be boiling on his back, but that was fine—shone against towers of sandstone. Towers that they would momentarily be climbing.

Ed had never gone rock climbing before, and neither had Alphonse. But how hard could it be?

When Havoc stopped, no one could prevent Edward from rushing out. They all laughed and jeered at his eagerness, but this place was _breathtaking_.

Roy's voice broke through the general din. "Since you're so eager, Ed, you might as well take the ropes and harnesses and pick a good spot."

He just barely caught the pack of equipment thrown at him, grunting at its weight.

"Roy, I'm surprised," Havoc smirked, placing a fresh cigarette in his mouth. "I wouldn't have figured you to be so _kinky_."

Edward turned away as Roy slapped Havoc upside the head. The resulting, tiny scuffle was lost on him. He was probably being too sensitive, but in light of last night, the joke was a little too…personal.

"Yo, Breda—" Ed snickered. "Heymans. Get over here, you're the climber. I dunno _who's_ bright idea it was to give the newbie such an important task."

Breda flicked him off—the way Edward had said his name was pretty insulting—but sauntered over, grabbing his own bag on the way. He would lead the way up, and establish a path. Realistically, Ed shouldn't tease someone so important.

Rock climbing is a dangerous sport, after all.

Alphonse followed Ed and Breda as they went scouting. "You know, I love you guys and all—"

"Homo," Breda coughed.

Al ignored him. "—but it's impossible to be around you all, always fighting. And you're just as bad, Brother!"

Edward laughed, feeling light, the openness of the sky and the adrenaline bubbling inside at even the thought of what he was about to do giving him a rush. "I'm not the odd one, Al. You're just so _sweet_! Besides, Kain's pretty low-key, too. You're not alone or anything."

Alphonse rolled his eyes and shoved Ed, as though to prove he could be just as rough. Edward landed on his back with a huff, and kept laughing. With the sun in his eyes, he pointed at a shadow. "How about that one, Heymans?"

As he got up and dusted himself off, Ed saw Breda sizing the massive tower of rock up. Edward wasn't _afraid_, but now that he was upright, he didn't know if such a large starting point was necessary. "Yeah, looks alright," Breda decided, and with that he was off.

Everyone else caught up to Ed and Al, and they watched as Breda scurried up the rocks like he was born for it. "You know," Havoc muttered, "you wouldn't think he'd be that graceful, would you?"

The group snickered, soon beginning to sweat in the sun. By the time Breda came back down, he was drenched.

"Oh," Edward pondered. "I don't know about this. I'm not a fan of the sweaty look…"

Havoc threw his arm around Ed, and batted his eyelashes. "Want to stay pretty for me, Ed?"

Edward shoved him off. "You're just jealous that I'm pretty enough to have to worry about getting dirty. A little sweat might actually be an improvement on you."

Falman stepped between the two before more words—or blows—could be traded. "Let's just get climbing, okay?"

As they were all strapping on their gear, Breda made an announcement. "Ed, Al, I want you climbing with someone else. We've all done this before, but you're new, so you need some guidance."

Alphonse nodded and walked over to Kain, who clipped them together with a length of rope. Edward opened his mouth to argue when he felt the faintest of tugs on his harness.

He turned around to see that Roy had attached himself. "No arguments, Ed."

Edward stuck his tongue out at the man.

* * *

Rock climbing was…exhilarating. It was fun, definitely, but even though Breda had put hooks and ropes in place to keep them safer, Ed still felt as though he might fall at any moment, and the fact that Roy was just below him wasn't making him any less nervous. He kept getting distracted by the realization that his ass was all up in the man's face.

Once again, halfway up the rock, this struck Edward, and he took a moment to be glad he had worn such flattering jeans—when the crevasse he was reaching for slipped out of his fingers and he fell.

There was a ledge pretty much just below him, upon which Roy was standing. So of course, as he hit it, the man grabbed him, steadying Ed as he caught his breath. "Don't worry, I've got you."

Edward was wide eyed and slightly disoriented by the fall, but he could speak. "I'm not—some _girl_ who needs rescuing," he gasped, looking up at Roy defiantly.

The man smiled, and let go, allowing him to resume his climb. "Trust me, Ed, I know. Your boner's proof of that."

"I do _not_ have a hard on for you!" Ed shrieked, blushing furiously. He _didn't_, but goddamn, did Roy have to choose that as a comeback?

Everyone ahead looked down, and Edward's flush deepened. Concentrating hard now, he vowed to complete the climb in silence.

* * *

At the top, everyone rested, exhausted. But even collapsed on the flat expanse of the rock, Ed marveled at the landscape surrounding him.

More sandstone created mazes of rock around them, and almost like clouds, Edward thought he could see shapes in them. This one looked like a face, that one looked like a cat…he laughed, and then chugged a bottle of water. Now that he was up here, the climb seemed worth it…until he considered having to go back down.

"Hey, hey, settle down guys." That was Fuery. He was holding up a bag. "I brought sandwiches—I thought it would be cool to eat up here."

As Edward munched down, half choking on his sandwich as the others made jokes, he couldn't help but reflect on what a fantastic turn his life had taken. From losing their mother to having a group of friends like this…he and Al were really lucky.

* * *

That night, everyone had their own bed to sleep in, thanks to the grand invention of sofa beds.

"Aren't you fortunate, Ed?" Breda teased. "Now you don't have to deal with Roy!"

Edward had nodded, but somehow, snuggling down onto the rather hard mass of the so-called mattress provided by the sofa bed, he wasn't as comfortable as he had been the night before. And after a solid hour, Ed realized why.

After his mother had died, Edward had developed a fear of being alone. This fear was normally held at bay just by knowing that Alphonse was nearby, though it did result in the nightmares. But now, his fear of abandonment had been exacerbated by Roy.

After sleeping in the man's arms for a night, being alone felt _wrong_. To his embarrassment, Edward found himself craving Roy's presence, curling in on himself as though to pretend Roy was still there.

And he surrendered himself to a restless night, sniffling through tears until finally, unconsciousness claimed him.


	4. Chapter 4

After a sleepless night, Edward found he didn't have the energy to speak when everyone piled back into the car. They were headed north now, and all he could do was look out the window at the slowly changing scenery and listen to everyone else laughing as Roy began to talk about some girl he had been with.

"So I'm above her, right, and I'm ready. I don't have a condom, she hasn't mentioned it, I figure she can use the morning after pill or I can pull out. So I look at her and she nods and I go in."

Alphonse was bright red in the seat just behind Roy. "Uhm, do we have to talk about this?"

Breda slapped Al on the shoulder. "It's part of life, kid. You'll be doing it a year from now, right Ed?"

Edward closed his eyes, not wanting to have to affirm or deny the statement. He heard Breda laugh, and Roy continued.

"So I'm going, and then—when I'm already _inside_ her—she asks me, 'Do you have a condom?' And I stop, and I can't believe what I'm hearing. So I tell her, 'It's a little late for that—I just came.'"

Everyone laughed, imagining the look on this poor girl's face. Roy rolled his eyes into the rearview mirror. "And she _freaks out_. 'Oh shit, you didn't, I didn't feel it, I'm not having a baby!' And she runs into the next room—doesn't realize that I'm still fucking hard as she gets off me—and grabs a towel and shoves it in her. At this point I'm laughing and when I ask her what she's doing, she says, 'I'm wiping it out.'"

Havoc pounded the wheel, tears streaming down his face. Breda was clutching his stomach and even Fuery and Falman were snorting. Al managed a chuckle.

Ed didn't laugh. Something about the story didn't strike him as funny. Sure, it was weird, and really he should have been in hysterics just like the rest of them. But somehow, maybe he was just too tired, the image of Roy sitting there with a boner while some lady ran around was more depressing than comical.

"I didn't actually finish," Roy concluded. "But it was worth it, I've never seen someone so clueless before."

The whole team was still snickering, and despite his lack of amusement, Edward had to smile. They were all such great people; just like yesterday after their climb, he couldn't help but wonder at how lucky he was to be here. He could have been placed in a squad that abused him, but instead everyone had invited him and Al on a road trip and they were all having a great time. Ed closed his eyes, wondering if he would be able to sleep while they drove. Their destination was pretty far off—they probably wouldn't make it today, actually—so he had plenty of time…

With his lids shut, Edward tried to relax, breathing deeply. Roy called his name. "Ed?"

He opened his eyes, glancing towards the front.

Roy had turned around in his seat and was staring at him, eyes full of worry. "You okay?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look tired," Roy noted. Now Al was watching him, and Fuery, too. Ed grimaced, begging silently for Roy to not mention his nightmares or anything…

"A little," he conceded. The man gazed at him, nodded, and turned back around.

Ed looked out the open window, shivering suddenly. When had the air turned cold? He rolled it up, watching for signs of snow.

* * *

The north was like one giant pillow, Ed decided. They weren't at the cabin they had booked yet—Havoc had started drinking, and Roy made him pull over. Since he wouldn't let anyone else drive his suburban, they had been forced to stop for the night. Still, they had made it to the land of winter, and the endless snow looked so inviting.

Edward fell in it, immediately regretting the decision. Despite his coat, it was freezing, but getting up seemed like a challenge.

Alphonse came over and dragged him into a sitting position. "Brother, that's pathetic, stand up."

Irritated—he wasn't _pathetic_, dammit—Ed grabbed his brother's hand, pulling Al down as he hoisted himself up.

Alphonse, not to be outdone, chucked a snowball at Edward's head. He spun around, looking for a missile, when Roy stepped between the two. "C'mon, guys, let's get in and get warm. I don't wanna have to deal with you two getting sick."

Havoc shook his head. "Such a mother, Roy. Such a mother."

Everyone, bickering good-naturedly, walked inside the hotel and nabbed a few rooms. Edward walked up the stairs, in a bit of a trance, hoping he would be able to sleep tonight. He was pretty out of it, so maybe his body would work with him—

"Okay, I got two rooms, two beds and a couch per room, so we're pretty good as far as sleeping arrangements."

Ed allowed them to assign him—he was sharing a room with Al and Roy again—and curled up on the couch.

As soon as the lights clicked off, he began to panic. It was a slow thing, but he couldn't stop turning, the scratchy lining of the sofa nothing compared to what he was craving—Roy's arms.

He smacked himself on the forehead. He was being such a wimp, but he couldn't handle this. Edward gave up, standing up before shaking his head vigorously and sitting back down. He glanced over at Roy, just a shadow in the dark. If he did this, he was a weakling and Roy would know it, but if he didn't there was no way he would get any peace, let alone actual sleep.

Edward crept over, shivering in his pajama pants. He considered Roy's back, before walking around the bed and gently, gently lowering himself onto it. Ed curled against the man, embarrassed but so much more satisfied, before letting out a surprised sound as arms curled around him.

"Ed, what are you doing?"

Edward hadn't thought Roy would be awake. Glad that he was facing away from the man, that Roy couldn't see him at all, he trembled. Would Roy kick him out? After all, he was invading his _bed_. "I…can't sleep," he admitted, burying his face into a pillow.

Roy pulled him closer and he shook his head. Ed didn't want to think about what he had done, how stupid he was being, didn't want to hear Roy reprimand him—"Okay," the man whispered, pressing his face into Edward's hair.

"What?" he asked, quiet.

"I said okay."

Ed turned over, looked in Roy's eyes, shining vaguely in the darkness of the room. "You don't care?"

The man smiled. "Not particularly."

Edward cast his gaze down, curling both into Roy and in on himself. "But I'm being so pathetic," he whispered. "I just crawled into your bed like a two year old because I can't sleep and _you don't care_?"

"No," Roy answered simply. "I don't mind. You're like a teddy bear."

"I don't like bears."

"A stuffed kitten, then."

"I'd be pissed if I didn't think you were insulting yourself too. What kind of thirty year old sleeps with a stuffed animal?"

"A sexually deprived one." Ed blanched. "It's a joke. Honestly, it's just because you're much more comfortable than just the bed." Edward blushed in the dark, and though Roy couldn't possible have seen this he evidently felt the rising heat on his bare chest. "Are you complaining?"

Ed was silent for a moment. "No."

"Good." The man chuckled, and Edward's head spun.

"Why don't you care?"

Roy snorted. "Because the more you trust me and the nicer I am, the less likely you are to tell the cops later on."

Edward didn't know where the words were coming from; being tired was a bad thing for his already too vocal mouth. "I wouldn't tell the cops."

The man was quiet, shivering. No, _shaking_—with laughter. Ed realized what he had said, too late, and groaned inwardly. Where the hell had _that _come from? _That was a great idea, _Edward thought_, let's just practically invite Roy to molest me. Way to put your foot in your mouth._

"Okay," Roy chuckled. "Duly noted. I'll feel free to rob that bank tomorrow then."

Ed flushed again as he realized how divided their thought processes had been. Roy had been talking about common crime, not…not _that_. Edward could have slapped himself; lack of sleep was shit on his brain. Yeah, that was it.

Although, thinking it through, Roy's words had seemed pretty suggestive. Edward frowned, head swimming, not knowing where any of this was going.

"Just get some sleep, alright, Ed?" Roy suggested. "You're going to need the energy for tomorrow."

Rest; yeah, that sounded good. Presumably, in the light of day after a good night's sleep, Edward would be less delirious. He was half convinced, now, that Roy hadn't made any questionable comments at all, that he was just dreaming them up. He nodded, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, kitten. Now remember, a good stuffed animal doesn't move when he's being used."

Edward smacked Roy on the arm, just in case he wasn't hearing things.

* * *

**And my sense of humor takes a turn for the worse XD**


	5. Chapter 5

"Brother? What the hell…?"

Edward was jerked awake by the sound of his brother's voice. He was warm, comfortable. There was air on his head—Roy's breath. Suddenly, Ed remembered where he was. He shot up in bed…Roy's bed…and saw Alphonse watching him, his expression pure what-the-fuck.

Edward blushed madly. How to explain, how to explain? "I couldn't sleep, and—I just—" stumbling over his words, Ed felt Roy turn beside him. "Fuck."

"Did we do that?" Roy asked sleepily.

"No!" Ed shouted, hitting the man again. "Why would you even—!"

Al just stood there, openmouthed, waiting for an explanation.

Rubbing his arm, Roy turned to Alphonse. "Nah, I'm just messing with him. Nothing happened, Al, Ed just couldn't sleep and I was nice enough to comfort him."

Well, that was embarrassing. Still, in this case the truth was the best option. After all, any other explanation would be more awkward. Edward nodded, unable to look his brother in the eye. "I'm just the tiniest bit pathetic, alright? I needed—"

"A big, strong man," Roy interrupted.

Edward deadpanned. "I'm going to fucking kill you. I needed someone with me because my nightmares were bothering me, and—"

Al held up his hand. "It's okay. I understand. I was just a little confused, but you're fine, Brother." He smiled. "I don't think any less of you."

Ed smiled, and stood up, stretching before he clapped Alphonse on the back. "Thanks."

A knock sounded on the door. "Hey, we're leaving in ten minutes, guys!" That was Falman.

Forgoing any further discussion, Roy, Ed, and Al busied themselves with getting dressed and throwing their stuff together. They had a couple more hours in the car, and then: mountains.

* * *

The cabin was _amazing_. Sure, it was in the wilderness—more or less—but it had a hot tub, and the room they had rented was massive, with television and a kitchen and…just about everything else. It was more like a house than a hotel room.

They didn't stay there long, though. As soon as everyone unpacked, they changed into some comfortable clothes, and headed out on a hike.

Edward, never fond of the cold before, suddenly found himself thinking winter had to be the best season. The trees, leafless, were frozen, ice surrounding the branches sparkling in the sun. The snow crunched beneath them with every footstep, reaching halfway up Ed's shin in some places. It was completely different than Central, so quiet and peaceful.

They crested the hill they were climbing by midday, and the view was amazing.

Havoc pointed to their left. "There's the ski lift."

Ed gazed at the mountain, the steady stream of people rushing down it on the skiing slopes. They would be up there tomorrow, and he could hardly wait.

"Oh! An ice skating rink!" Alphonse was looking down and to the right, watching tiny figures dance across a frozen lake. "Can we go?"

Falman glanced upward. "I don't see why not; it's only noon, we have plenty of time."

Breda shuffled. "I'm gonna skip out, if you don't mind. I don't mind manmade rinks, but skating on lakes freaks me out."

Everyone snickered, but Breda was firm. "Y'all can go have fun, and when one of you falls through, we'll see who's laughing."

"I'm going to stay behind as well," Fuery piped up. "I'm not the most coordinated person on ice."

Al shrugged, ushering everyone back down the way they had come. Ed understood his excitement; he was a _beast_ at ice skating, and he could imagine that the rush would be made only more intense by the fact that it was outdoors.

* * *

Alphonse and Edward couldn't help but run ahead, Roy, Havoc, and Falman following behind them. They sprinted up to the rental counter to get some skates.

The attendant laughed at their eagerness. "What size?"

"Ten, please," Alphonse answered. Ed whispered, but the man didn't hear him.

"Seven," he repeated, elbowing Havoc, who had just arrived, snickering over his shoulder. He had a smaller shoe size, he was short, he _knew_.

"Figure or hockey?"

"Hockey," Al replied. The attendant grabbed him some skates, turning back to Ed.

Edward was unembarrassed by this answer. "Figure."

Roy laughed behind him. "Going to show us a dance out there, Ed?"

Ed turned around, gaze challenging. "Have you ever seen a hockey player do what a figure skater can? I don't think so. I know a few fancy tricks, and I bet I can kick your ass in a race, too."

Roy smirked. "Prove to me you won't fall and we'll see."

Edward grabbed his skates, plopping down on a bench to lace them up. He did so furiously, making sure they were tight. He was _not_ about to back down from a challenge like that. He grinned to himself; Roy had no idea what he could do.

Ed stood up. "Wow, Ed, I'm not used to seeing you so tall!" Havoc called out. Edward gave him the finger, looked back to make sure Roy was paying attention, and slid onto the ice.

He started just going around and around the edge of the rink, building speed as he went along. The ice was smooth, the skates a perfect fit, and sharp. On his last pass by Roy, he grinned cheekily, pumping his legs and heading out to the middle of the frozen lake.

Heart pounding, he pushed off, jumping into the air. Edward spun twice before landing solidly on a single foot, his other leg held out for balance, still spinning with the momentum of his jump. He smoothed into skating again, backwards this time, before turning forward once more. He spun, crouching and allowing one leg to stretch out again, twirling faster and faster.

Edward stood, still spinning, and made his way back to Roy. Havoc and Falman were openmouthed, and though Roy's amazement was not as blatant, Ed could see in the tilt of his eyebrows that he was impressed. He skidded to a stop, throwing ice shavings up onto their feet, eyes twinkling.

"So, how about that race?"

Roy stepped onto the ice, bulky hockey skates on his feet. He began to skate circles around Ed, effortlessly. "You're on."

They lined up. "First one around three times wins?" the man suggested. Ed nodded.

Falman counted it off. "Three, two, one, go!"

The second the last word left his mouth, Edward was flying. He leaned forward, mirroring Roy's pose, arms pumping along with his legs. They were both fast, gaining speed every second. Edward couldn't help but laugh; yes, this was a race, but it was so _fun_. He distanced himself slightly, and jumped, spinning through the air once more to land on his skates and start up again, now slightly ahead of Roy.

The man caught up though, seemingly without effort, and they completed their first lap neck and neck.

Roy looked at him, his speed unaffected by the motion. "You know, I've got a secret."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"My legs are longer than yours."

Ed was about to make a snarky reply when Roy sped up, his longer stride allowing him to push further. He clenched his teeth, and forced his legs to go faster, trying to match Roy's new pace. He was close, but the second lap had him just a hair's breadth still behind the man. He leaned ever further forward, but the gap was widening as Roy did the same.

He lost.

Roy was laughing when they both stopped. "I won."

Scowling, Ed stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm still a better skater."

"How do you figure?"

"I look better doing it."

Roy studied him, and then smiled. "I can concede that point. You've got the hair for it."

Edward felt heat rising to his cheeks, taken aback by the compliment. He turned, skating off, ignoring Roy's following gaze.

* * *

By the time they got back to the cabin, Breda and Fuery were drunk. They had found the store, had bought some wine, and were pretty thoroughly wasted.

Roy sighed, but that didn't stop him from popping another bottle open and pouring some glasses.

Ed reached forward, cheeks tinged with pink from the cold, shivering slightly, but Roy stopped him.

"Under age!" he reminded Edward, in a sing song voice. "How about some hot chocolate?"

Ed grumbled, but agreed, curling happily into the couch with the warm drink.

After a short while, Falman rose, stretching, and announced that he was headed off to bed.

"Oh, yeah," Havoc muttered. "We have to figure out who's sleeping with who. Only four beds."

"I'll sleep with Roy!" The words slipped out of Edward's mouth, and he decided chocolate was just about as bad as being tired with him. It seemed everything was trying to loosen his tongue.

Breda oohed, while Havoc snickered. "Awfully eager, aren't you?"

Ed scowled, and looked away. He didn't have a comeback.

"Fine, then, I'll stick with Heymans, and Kain and Vato?" Everyone nodded, and Falman headed off, soon to be followed by Alphonse.

Eventually, Roy headed off to bed too, and Ed followed him like a lost puppy amidst the teasing glances of the rest of the team.

As soon as Roy laid down, Edward jumped into bed with him, snuggling against the man immediately. Roy laughed in his ear. "Havoc's right, you're a little too eager."

Ed pouted. "I can't help it. You're just so comfortable, like a stuffed animal."

Roy snickered, not bothered by his own line being used against him. "I'm a bit big for that. More like a pillow."

"Fine. You make a great pillow."

Roy ran his fingers down Ed's back, making him shiver as the hands pulled him closer by the waist. "Goodnight, Ed."

"Night," Edward whispered, trying to calm the strange fluttering in his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Bundled up in his coat as he was, Edward felt slightly less graceful than normal. This was a problem, as he was about to attempt the ski lift, and that required as much coordination as he could muster.

Snowboard in hand, Ed approached the lift, preparing to more or less fall into it.

"Need a boost?"

Edward spun around to see Roy smirking at him. Already red in the crisp winter air, he flushed. "No! Even little kids are tall enough for this, I think I can manage."

"You just look like you're concentrating awfully hard."

Not bothering to respond, Ed took the last few steps and jumped on the lift—with Roy at his side. "The hell?"

The man grinned at him, eyes twinkling playfully. "Problem?"

Edward wanted to say yes; that Roy was entirely too close, squishing him against one side of the bench, that his eyes were too bright and his smile too sincere and it wasn't good. But in reality, Ed couldn't bring himself to have a problem. He shook his head slowly. "Nah. I mean, it looks as though you might be stalking me, but that's cool."

"Excellent." Roy stretched his arm out along the top of the bench, and Edward wondered if the man was conscious of the fact that he had just made one of the most obvious moves in history.

Once at the top of the lift, they joined Havoc, Breda, and Falman, and were closely followed by Al and Fuery. Breda alone held skis in his hand, a fact that was more than a little amusing to everyone else.

Ed selected a flat course for his first run down. He could handle the more challenging runs, but to warm up it was good to go down unmarked mountainside, to just feel the wind in his hair and let that be that.

Edward pushed off, his breathing accelerating to match his speed. This place was steep, more so than any mountain he had boarded before, and it was _fantastic_. Icy wind whipped his hair back, and though it made his ears prick uncomfortably, Ed was glad he hadn't worn a hat. The experience just wouldn't be complete if he had too much protection.

He heard a laugh behind him, and it wasn't hard to recognize; one look back (which wasn't the best idea—he teetered for a moment) and Ed confirmed that Roy was behind him. It seemed the man was trying to pass him.

And so Edward did what anyone else would; abandon all safety measures and cut in front of Roy, his harsh turn causing snow to flare up behind him and, hopefully, into the man's face. "Bitch, _please_!"

Roy may have bested him at ice skating, but damn it, he wasn't going to get ahead at this.

The man behind him only laughed, clapping Ed on his shoulder as they slowed to a stop at the end of the ramp, causing him to go down.

Spitting snow, Edward glared up at Roy. "Is this how you normally flirt with people?"

Roy's face was dusted with quickly melting flecks of white. "Why, is it working?"

Refusing to comment, Ed heaved himself up and fairly sprinted back to the ski lift. Somehow, during the few days they had been on the road, Roy's teasing had taken an entirely new turn. It seemed like everything was vaguely flirtatious, if not downright sexual. Edward couldn't precisely say he _minded_—but it was a little unnerving, especially with the butterflies the comments were beginning to put in his stomach.

Deciding to ignore it, Edward shook himself, heading for a more difficult slope, this one covered with ramps for jumps and poles to avoid.

Again, the wind, and Ed found himself wishing they would never leave this place. As fun as the desert had been, winter was his thing. Pushing off of ramps, spinning in midair, weaving in and out of slalom poles like a pro, he felt so _alive_.

Every once in a while, Edward would catch sight of another member of the team; Al, waving to him from the bottom of a slope, Breda seeming light on his skis, and once, Falman losing his balance and falling into a snowdrift. Most of all, there was Roy, and Ed found it impossible to tell whether the man was following him on purpose, or if it was just coincidence. Not that it mattered; as long as they didn't speak, the butterflies were still.

And Ed was too busy racing downhill to spare time for words.

* * *

Edward could hardly walk by the time they headed back to the cabin. His leg muscles were _done_, and it was all he could do not to fall asleep standing up. All he really wanted, after stripping off his coat and stretching, was to curl up in bed…with Roy…

But Falman had a good idea.

"Hey, guys, check it out! There's a hot tub out on the deck!"

And there was; a Jacuzzi, big enough to fit all of them and then some. And the thought of warm water loosening his tense muscles was too much for Ed; he stripped down, pulled on a pair of swim trunks, and walked out into the frigid night air. In the second before he slid down into the bubbling water, he shivered.

"Ohhh…" Ed couldn't help but moan as he entered the tub. It was so warm, and the jets on his back provided a pleasant massage. On his right, he heard Al do the same.

"Fuck no!"

Edward shot up, opening eyes he hadn't realized he had closed. That was Roy…but why was he screaming?"

"We are _not_ skinny dipping, Havoc!"

Ed caught sight of a nude Havoc trying to make his way onto the deck, with an irritated Roy blocking his path. He couldn't help but laugh, snorting at the scenario.

"We've only been back for ten minutes, how can you _already_ be drunk!?"

Roy, exasperated, snatched something out of Fuery's hand: a pair of swim trunks. He knocked Havoc over, yanking the shorts up and into place before dragging him to the Jacuzzi and tossing him in.

Edward spluttered as a wave hit him in the face.

"Sorry," Roy murmured, sinking down next to him.

"S'okay," Ed muttered in response, rather distracted by the man now sitting beside him. Now, Edward was gay, that much he had accepted; but he wasn't one of those guys who ogled other men, even if they were shirtless. Still, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the water dripping down Roy's chest, the frothing from the jet hiding his abs like a tease…

The butterflies were back, in full force.

With difficulty, Edward pulled himself away from the view, hoping no one would see his flush in the gathering darkness.

Suddenly, Fuery pointed up. "Look! It's the northern lights…"

Sure enough, lights were beginning to dance in the sky as it darkened; blue, red, green…Ed was mesmerized. He had never been far enough north to see this, and it was _beautiful. _His mouth dropped, watching the flares above him come together, split apart, duck down and rise back up. The motion was soothing, hypnotizing.

Roy laughed beside him. "Look at your face, Ed!"

Edward was about to reply with something snarky, when he realized Roy didn't mean his expression, he meant the _colors_. The man's face was reflecting the lights from above, swimming in a half rainbow, and Ed presumed his was doing the same. All he could do was grin, and look back up at the sky.

Magical.

The time came when everyone was ready to head in, exhausted and ready for sleep. Ed was fading, his head having occasionally dropped onto his chest, or, more embarrassingly, Roy's shoulder. He heaved himself out of the water, and cried out. In an instant, the warm droplets on his body cooled, and he couldn't remember _ever_ being this _freezing_.

Roy, standing up behind him and taking the shock much better than Edward, threw a towel around him. "C'mon, it's warm inside."

* * *

Ed was almost asleep, curled into Roy, when the man began to speak. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"For what?" Edward asked, drowsy.

"For being so close pretty much all day today. I'm really not trying to be a creeper…"

The butterflies, those goddamn butterflies! "It's okay," he whispered. "I wasn't really upset. I'm just, I dunno, not used to being that close."

"But I didn't upset you?"

Ed snorted. "If you had upset me, I wouldn't be here right now." To emphasize his point, Edward threw caution to the wind and allowed his leg to snake up, curling around Roy's hip. The man's grip on him tightened, just slightly.

They were quiet for a moment, before the words burst forth. "You know, I…I really just want to touch you," Edward confessed. "Whether it's just a hug, or…"

"Practically a grope?" Roy grinned into his hair.

Ed hit him lightly on the chest. "I'm not groping you."

"You're almost humping me."

Edward pulled away; Roy was right. But the man had other ideas, lifted Ed's leg back into place. "I didn't say I minded it."

Ed fought for control of his breath. "Point being, I think it's just weird, to have you so close during the day, but to not be touching you, creepy as that sounds…"

There. He had said it, and he was about to take flight, the butterflies spreading from his stomach to the rest of his body, making him tremble.

Roy held him tighter, probably thinking he was shivering. The man laughed. "You know, I can hug you during the day, too."

The proposal hung in the air, Ed unable to answer. That seemed to be crossing an invisible line, allowing…_this_ to happen in the light of day. But it was appealing, so appealing, and Edward found himself nodding as he dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7

The worst part of going on a road trip was, unquestionably, having to pack up _everything_ every single morning and pile back into Havoc's suburban with all their luggage.

Rubbing his eyes at the early hour, Edward tugged on his sweatshirt; it was still cold up north, but they would be driving southwest today, heading for a lakeside beach, so he didn't feel like putting on an actual coat. Roy handed him his suitcase, and he headed out the door. Ed didn't bother checking his stuff; if something was missing, he would deal with it later. He was _way_ too tired for that shit now.

The morning mist chilled him, and Edward had never been gladder for Havoc's suburban. Warm air flooded out the vents, and he sighed contentedly, crawling into his designated spot in the back seat.

Ed was about to allow himself to doze off when a body—much more familiar than it had any right to be—crawled in next to him.

He looked up in confusion, to see that Roy had finagled himself into the back seat, settling comfortably next to Edward.

Falman looked in the window, uncertain, as Roy claimed his spot. "Go ahead and take shotgun, Vato. I'm gonna sit back here."

He shrugged, opening the front side door and crawling into the most coveted seat in the car. If Roy was giving up his seat, Falman wasn't going to argue; no one would.

Edward smiled slightly, and after the slightest hesitation, allowed his head to loll onto Roy's shoulder. The man shifted, placed his hand on Ed's knee as everyone else jumped in the car.

Havoc still seemed to be a bit out of it; it might not have been the best idea to let him drive, but hey, they had places to be. "The hell did Roy go?"

"Back here," Roy called up to the front. "I'm gonna sit with Edward."

Ed focused hard on not allowing himself to blush as he opened his eyes to see heads turning to him. It took a conscious effort not to remove himself from Roy's shoulder, not to dislodge his hand…

Alphonse, the only one of the group to know this wasn't anywhere _near_ as close as he and Roy had gotten, only smiled the smile of the only person who knew about a great secret. Falman didn't bother looking back, probably not wanting to jeopardize his new seat, and Breda exchanged glances with Fuery and Havoc, each repressing a snicker.

But no one said anything. Perhaps the hour was making them merciful, but Edward didn't have to endure any taunts.

* * *

"Waterfall!" Alphonse shouted, jerking Edward out of his half sleep. He shot up and looked at his brother, whose face was pressed against the window. "We have to stop!"

Even as he slowed obligingly, pulling off the highway at the designated exit, Havoc had to ask. "Why?"

"Because they're so _beautiful_," Al insisted. "And you don't see one every day, right?"

The team rolled their eyes collectively, but no one disagreed; honestly, if Alphonse hadn't pointed it out, someone else would have.

Roy and Ed were the last to exit the vehicle, and as Edward climbed out Roy offered a helping hand. He took it, squeezing out, but was surprised when Roy didn't let him go. Instead, the man twined his fingers with Ed's before following the others.

Edward was suddenly uncomfortably warm in his sweatshirt.

They walked up to the edge of the viewing platform, flecks of water decorating their clothes. Ed had to admit, the waterfall _was_ beautiful, and everyone else seemed to agree. Clear water flew from the cliff, tumbling over and resulting in a broiling white froth at the bottom. It was one of those things you saw on postcards, but not in real life.

Unconsciously, Edward scooted closer to Roy, their interlocked hands pushed together between their bodies.

Breda, as though with some sixth sense, immediately looked in their direction, eyes zeroing in on their hands. He waggled his eyebrows, cackling as he sauntered over. "I'd offer to rent you two a room, but the best I can do here is a tree. 'Course, you might prefer it that way."

Red flashed across Ed's face and he immediately jerked his hand, but Roy held fast. "At least my right hand is better occupied than yours, if you catch my drift."

Breda scowled, and looked back towards the waterfall. Alphonse, having watched the slight altercation, sidled over.

"Brother," he whispered conspiratorially. "Roy?"

"Al, shut up!" Edward hissed; somehow his brother had made the leap straight over wondering if Ed was gay, to wondering if he was with Roy.

"Ah," Alphonse nodded in understanding. "It's unofficial then, yes?"

Ed was _this close_ to dying of embarrassment, with Roy less than a foot away and maybe not as oblivious to the conversation as he was pretending to be. Still, though, the man didn't let go of Edward. In any case, he was almost relieved when they all piled back into the car.

But once they were settled, Roy threw his arm around Ed. "C'mon, you were so stiff before, curl up," he murmured.

And, oh, how Edward wanted to do just that. The thought of pulling his feet up and snuggling into the man was far too appealing…and far too public. This was so _nerve wracking_; he felt light as air, enjoying Roy's touches, but also unsure of how to handle the team's comments. Mostly because, he realized, he didn't _know_ what he and Roy were doing…if they were—

Oh, fuck it.

Ed leaned his head on Roy's chest, feeling a responding appreciative hum. Even exposed as he felt, he couldn't help but grin.

No one commented, until Havoc spied them in his rearview mirror. "All passengers, stay safely buckled, and may I remind you we have riders as young as fifteen on board, so let's keep all interaction PG-13."

Edward contented himself with sticking his tongue out, but almost bit it off at Roy's reply: "Oh, come _on_, Jean, I want to practice for my future career as a porn star."

No one knew what to say to that.

* * *

They had been driving parallel to a large river for about an hour now, and Fuery was _itching_. He kept looking out the window, apparently mesmerized by the water, and it wasn't much longer before he broke.

"How about some fishing before we stop for the day?"

Falman pulled out the map. "Well, we've only got a couple hours worth of driving still before we hit the beach. We could always handle that in the morning…I'm up for it."

Everyone else gave grunts of approval, and Fuery glowed as Havoc turned off the highway, looking for someplace to rent rods and buy some bait.

Inside the store, once they found it, Fuery showed his inner fishing expert, choosing poles for everyone and deciding on the best bait. The team found this rather amusing, and left him to it.

After being handed his fishing pole, Edward walked along the riverside until he found a nice flat rock where he could sit and wait for a bite. Predictably, Roy sat next to him.

Ed cast his line and settled down to wait, leaning back against the man beside him. They didn't exchange words; Edward didn't know what to say. All he wanted to ask was: what were they? What were they doing? Were they—

A tug on his line, and Ed jumped up. He began to reel in his line, slackening it along the way just as Fiery had instructed. It was heavy, the pole bending in his hands. Ha! The first time he had ever gone fishing, and…

A massive bass thrashed at the end of his hook.

Edward laughed, delighted. Beside him, Roy was reeling in his own catch.

"Yes!" Ed crowed, holding his own fish aloft. "Mine's bigger!" He was so caught up in his childish celebration he didn't notice Roy's sly grin.

"You know, Ed, Freud believed men have a sort of complex. According to him, everything we think about relates to one subconscious issue."

"What's that?" Edward asked, curious.

"Penis size."

Ed was immediately sorry that he asked.

"So," Roy continued. "According to Freud, you'd be happy that your fish is bigger because subconsciously it makes you feel like the, shall we say, _bigger man_."

Edward _refused_to admit he was blushing. "That's bullshit."

Roy shrugged, pushing him on ahead to go back to the store—they would appraise the fish, and maybe buy it. As he did so, he began to walk oddly close behind Ed. "You may think so, but just in case, let me tell you this; I'm _hung like a horse_."

Okay, yeah, he was blushing. Ed was warm all over, far too warm, and beginning to feel a little tingly…and Roy's breath in his ear wasn't helping. What the hell was the man trying to _do_?

Giving up all semblance of control, Edward ran ahead, leaving Roy chuckling behind him.

* * *

That night in bed, Ed found the courage to ask the question that had been nagging him all day, in part due to Roy's suggestive comments earlier. "Roy?" he mumbled. "What are we…doing?"

He didn't have to explain; Roy knew what he was asking. Why were they acting—Edward forced himself to think it—like a _couple_?

"I don't know," the man answered, face buried in Ed's hair. "But it's too much fun to think about stopping."


	8. Chapter 8

With a great whoop, Edward popped out of the car (before it was parked), sprinted down the beach, and jumped into the ocean.

He just _couldn't wait_.

Everything on this road trip had been so exciting; he'd been unable to contain himself at each location, and this beach was no exception.

Ed shivered as he came up for air, soaking hair plastered to his face. Too late, he thought to take it out of the quick ponytail he had put it in this morning. Edward did so now, shaking his wet hair out.

He looked back to see Al racing towards him, everyone else still lingering by the suburban. Alphonse jumped in the water, giving a little_ eep _at the temperature, but he swam out to meet Edward anyway.

"Isn't this _amazing_, Brother?"

Ed smiled widely, nodding. "You know what's even better?"

Al looked at him questioningly, and Edward struck like lightning. "Going _under_!" he said, pushing Alphonse's head beneath the lake's surface.

"Edward Elric."

Ed spun around, never having heard such a disapproving tone from that voice before. But when he turned, Roy's eyes were teasing. He let a cheeky grin light up his face as Al came up gasping. "Yeah?"

"Don't bully your brother."

"But he's _fine_," Ed whined, clapping Alphonse on the shoulder. "Aren't you?"

Al nodded, panting. "Mhmm…" Suddenly, he lunged, and shoved Edward backward. He splashed past the surface, straight to the bottom, and bounced back up, spitting lake water.

Clearing his eyes, Ed muttered, "You're not my mother, anyway."

He didn't see Roy approach him—how could he, with the mix of hair and water in his eyes?—but he didn't _hear_ the man either, and that was an achievement. In any case, Roy was suddenly in front of him. Much too close. Edward could hear his breathing, and felt hands run up his arms. "Then what am I?"

Ed's head was spinning. This wasn't normal, right? Roy _had_ to be way too close to him—yep, now he could feel the man's legs pushing against his own. The throbbing of his heart was distractingly pleasant, but…Al was right there.

With that realization, Edward pushed Roy away, lightly. "Quite possibly a pedophile," he answered dryly, wondering if he was as flushed as he felt.

Roy only shrugged helplessly, and had opened his mouth to say something when he was tackled by Havoc. "It's okay, Ed, we'll save you! Roy, go rape someone who doesn't know how to fight back."

Though Havoc's tone was mocking, his eyes grazed over Edward questioningly.

"It's not rape if he _likes_ it," Roy insisted, tossing Havoc off his back, only to have Breda shove him under. A brief dunking match ensued, and Ed snuck a short distance off; he didn't want to get involved in that.

Alphonse followed him. Ed flopped onto his back, floating. The ripples crashed gently against his ears, making the noise of the mock fighting to his left disappear erratically. He was afraid Al would say something, but he didn't.

Edward couldn't help but smile. Al could be nosy, but he knew his brother was just looking out for him, and when it was time, Al knew to keep quiet and just let him be.

A loud splash, followed by a heavy wave flowing over his face brought Ed out of his too-short reverie. He spluttered, standing up, to see that Roy had just tossed Breda within a foot of him.

Edward pulled his soaking hair back for what he hoped was the last time. "You are _so_ done for."

"Careful, Ed," Roy taunted, unafraid of the challenge. "You might drown in this deep water."

Growling, Ed dived in; with his _height_, he could actually swim at this depth, something none of the older guys could say. He jumped up in front of Roy, head butting him in the stomach. The man went down, but dragged Edward with him.

Even though he was irritated, Ed couldn't help grinning. That was another thing about being in the military; he loved fighting. True, it was a different story when people's lives were at stake, but here like this…he was exhilarated.

They both came up gasping for air, but Edward recovered first. He kicked, catching Roy's shoulder; not the optimal target, but he didn't want to _actually_ hurt the man. Unfortunately, Roy anticipated the blow, and grabbed Ed's leg, hefting him up and swinging him away.

The thump of sand on his back told Edward they were moving to shallower water. Well, fine.

Roy came after him again, staying low, but Ed could still duck down further. With tremendous effort, he spun Roy around, landing the man on his back and pinning him down.

Roy looked up at him, and laughed. "Okay, you win." Before Edward could celebrate, the man continued in a much softer voice. "I like your hair down," Roy murmured, raising his hand to run his fingers through the blonde strands dangling in his face. Ed didn't know how to react—or how to prevent the awkward warmth spreading through him.

Roy heaved, and knocked him off, grabbing his hand before Edward could fall. "Food?' he asked simply, gesturing towards a small shack in the distance. Ed nodded, and they headed off.

Roy didn't let go of his hand as he called out. "We're getting something to eat, guys!" Everyone nodded, and Ed could feel their stares as he and Roy walked hand in hand to the shack.

* * *

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Havoc turned to everyone else. "Something's going on, here."

Breda snorted, rolling his eyes. "No shit, I thought Roy _always _went around grabbing young boys."

"_Seriously_," Havoc insisted. "The fuck is up with that?"

"They were sleeping together," Al whispered. His face colored as everyone gaped. "Not like _that_! You're all perverts! Fine, sleeping _next to_ each other."

"That doesn't sound like Roy," Fuery murmured, shaking his head to try to clear his ear of water.

"Yeah, well, I _saw_ them."

There was a lull in the debate for a moment before Havoc voiced what they were all thinking—almost. "You don't think they—?"

Breda shook his head, a grin growing on his face. "I don't know—but I have a really great idea."

They all crowded in to hear this "great idea." And when they did, everyone was impressed.

* * *

Roy snorted, but Ed ignored him. He wanted an ice cream, damn it, and if Roy wanted to be all proper and have a hot dog—because yeah, that's better—then he could.

Edward licked the cone as they walked back towards the group. Never before had he been so uncomfortable just _eating_ something. It seemed vaguely sexual, just as everything did around Roy lately.

And sure enough, it was just a matter of time.

Ed stumbled on a rock, and the ice cream—vanilla, _why_ did he have to choose vanilla?—smeared across his cheek. "Ugh," he groaned. "I hate when this shit gets on me, it's so _sticky_."

"Well," Roy mused, throwing an arm theatrically around Edward's shoulders. "I have something else you could get all over your face, but it's also a bit sticky…"

"Roy!" Ed had shouted the name without thinking, his face turning a brilliant red. The man _couldn't _be suggesting what it sounded like…

"Yes?" he said, innocently looking down at Edward. But something in his eyes was darker, and…yeah, he meant what he thought.

Ed found himself unable to answer, completely stunned by such an obvious innuendo being directed his way. His heart wouldn't slow, not even once they reached everyone else. Instead of rejoining the team in the water, Edward opted to stay on the sand, lying in the sun.

He needed to breathe.

* * *

"We should sleep on the beach tonight," Breda declared. "It's so nice, and there's a convenience store not far from here; Havoc can run up and get some blankets in no time."

Edward's eyes widened. Wait. No. He couldn't sleep in front of everyone else. Not when he was loathe to break his habit of snuggling up to Roy at night. But everyone else was nodding, and he couldn't be the only one to object; that was too strange.

"Alright then, I'll be right back," Havoc grinned—was he looking at Ed? But he was gone, in his suburban and down the road.

The team sat down to wait, watching the sky darken. All teasing aside now, Roy rubbed Edward's arm gently, trying to calm him. It was odd, how his presence could be comforting even after such awkward comments.

"It'll be okay. You can just lie down, and then once everyone falls asleep, you can join me if you want."

Edward shivered, uncomfortable with the realization that he didn't even wanted to wait that long to be with Roy.

In no time at all, Havoc was back with blankets—only big enough for one person to fit on each one. Ed would have to be practically on top of Roy to fit, which wasn't a problem as he usually was, except for the fact that everyone would be watching.

Still, he couldn't control himself. Everyone began settling down, and Ed walked over to Roy hesitantly, silently asking if it was okay; after all, he wasn't the only one who would be embarrassed. After a small nod and accompanying smile, Edward laid down and curled up.

It was silent in their little camp. He could picture the shocked faces, the barely-suppressed snickers, but all he could see was Roy's chest.

So warm.

He let the man hold him, and decided that just for once he would let someone else worry about his problems. Ed was just going to be comfortable.

Only Havoc ended up commenting. "Yup. Lovebirds."

* * *

Edward didn't know what made him say it, what made him confess. Roy might have been asleep. But something about all that had happened between them in the last few days made him form the words.

"I'm gay," he blurted.

Roy moved away just slightly—not asleep, then—and looked down at Ed for a moment. To his surprise, a wide grin broke out on the man's face.

A second later, Roy had turned, was on top of Edward, was _everywhere_ and his lips were pressing against Ed's own.

Electricity.

Roy paused, whispered with his face still close, "And apparently, I'm bisexual."

Edward's head was swimming as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He could hardly concentrate enough to respond. "Roy?" he managed.

"Ed…" Roy murmured. "Want you…"

Again with the blushing. Edward felt a familiar throb down below, and he gasped. "Everyone's here."

Roy sighed, but with one last, heated kiss he rolled off Ed and contented himself with holding him to his chest. Edward felt like his heart would never return to normal. "Why?" he whispered.

"Because I've wanted to do that for a while," Roy answered simply. "But I wasn't sure that you would respond positively."

That was Roy. Always the planner, methodical and then surprising when he least expected it. Edward cuddled in, and was almost asleep when he heard the words.

"Ed, I think I love you…"

* * *

**I swear, this story just flows out of me. It takes no effort whatsoever. **

**I NEED YOUR HELP! I know plot wise what I want to do, but...where should I have the team visit next? Tell me fun location ideas, be they general (like "beach") or specific (like a made-up monument that would be in Amestris or something)**

**Thanks~ Hope you guys like!**


	9. Chapter 9

"There's some rapids just south of here, that could be fun," Falman murmured, finger tracing the map he held open in front of him.

Havoc turned down the radio, which had been blasting heavy metal, so everyone could hear. "Rapids sound fun?"

"Actually, silence sounds better," Ed muttered. "I'm all for rock, but I don't you think music is better when it doesn't make your ears bleed?"

Beside him, Roy chuckled softly, running his hand up and down Ed's arm.

Havoc ignored him, asking again. "Rapids?"

"Sounds good to me," Breda offered. "I've never been, but it's supposed to be cool."

"I second that," Al chirped.

"Right then, rapids it is."

Edward settled into Roy's chest, glad that Havoc didn't turn his music back up. This way, even in a car full to bursting with people, it felt like they were in their own little bubble. "Have you even been white water rafting before?"

"Once," Roy answered. "Our guide was shit though, me and a friend of mine fell in and almost drowned." Ed looked up, gaping, only to see Roy laugh. "Kidding, calm down."

Edward punched him lightly on the arm. "I thought you were serious!"

The man only poked him in the side playfully. "What, were you worried about me?"

Ed rolled his eyes and settled into silence. He'd been quiet most of the car ride; he just couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. He knew Roy had kissed him; there was no way he'd imagined that. And Edward was hoping, he had to admit, that that made them a couple…but with Roy's reputation, there was no telling. Aside from what he _thought_ he had heard just as he drifted off, a quiet "I love you." The question was, had he been imagining things?

Ed didn't know, and it was killing him.

* * *

"Okay, folks, so the way this rolls is I lead you down the river, through the rapids, and at the end there's a big cave complex. We camp there, and hike back in the morning. That work for everyone?"

The group nodded their heads, though Ed made a face. Sleeping rough, okay, fine, but…a rock didn't sound that appealing as a bed.

Still, it would be worth it. The water before him was calm, but not far downstream it sped up and got a little rough. On the way down the trail, Edward had seen another group rafting through the rapids, and if their shouts were anything to go by, it was going to be a good time.

He donned a life jacket with everyone else, glancing at Roy as he finished dealing with the straps. Edward couldn't help it; he busted out laughing.

"What?" the man asked indignantly, clipping the last buckle together.

Ed had to catch his breath. Roy was gorgeous, he was fully prepared to admit that, but the bulky, neon orange life jacket wasn't doing him any favors. "You look a lot less sexy with that thing on."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ed clapped a hand to his face, embarrassed. He had meant that to be an insult…

Roy had closed the space between them in an instant. "I'm going to take that as a compliment," he whispered, before pulling Edward up by the straps of his jacket for a quick kiss.

Ed squeaked as he was put down, trying to ignore the wolf whistles behind them. "In front of everyone?"

Roy only shrugged. "I'm not ashamed."

Shaking his head, Edward followed the man to the rafts, claiming the back bench. In front of them, Breda turned around to waggle his eyebrows, while Fuery just sat there, looking to be a mix of mildly amused and a little uncomfortable.

"Everyone ready?" their guide called out. When he was met with the affirmative, he removed the rope connecting the raft to dry land, and they set off.

Edward moved his oar rhythmically, surprised at how swiftly they were moving through the water. Sure, this was a river with _rapids_, but the water below them was clear, and he had thought it would move a little slower.

In no time at all, they had reached the first section of white water. It surprised Ed; he had, somehow, not seen it coming. Suddenly their raft was being jerked about, water splashing up and over the edges.

Edward spat out a mouthful. "I'm getting wet," he muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

But Roy laughed, and leaned over, somehow perfectly able to maneuver his oar and tease Ed at the same time. "So am I," he groaned quietly.

Something about the tone in his voice made Edward think he wasn't referring to the rapids.

And just as soon as they had entered the white water, they exited it, the river beneath them remarkably smooth. Ed's heart was still pounding, not entirely from the rough conditions, but in hindsight the lurching, the fighting to stay upright…it was like a game, aiding his adrenaline rush.

With a smile, he considered the fact that they still had three or four more sections to go through.

He always did like games.

* * *

"Looks like we got here just in time," Roy murmured, watching Al and the rest of the team shake their wet hair out.

Ed stared at the sheets of rain coming down just outside the cave entrance. "No kidding."

"I'm sorry about this, folks," the guide said, wringing his hat in his hands. "The weather forecast was supposed to be clear.

"Hey, no harm done, man," Havoc responded, pulling out a cigarette. "We're sheltered, and we were gonna camp here anyway."

"And we got the sleeping bags in here, so really, this doesn't make a difference," Breda added.

"Sleeping bags," Ed mused, still standing closer to the cave entrance than anyone else.

He didn't realize Roy had come up behind him until he felt the man wrap his arms around his waist from behind. "How close do you think we'll have to get to squeeze in?" he whispered in Edward's ear.

Ed's only response was a shiver, causing Roy to tighten his hold before heading over to the rest of the team to claim a sleeping bag.

Edward watched him go, unable to prevent a smile from creeping onto his face. As Roy walked back, bright blue—and challengingly small—sleeping bag in tow, he returned the grin.

"Where do you want to sleep?" the man asked.

"Far away from the rest of us!" Havoc shouted. "I for one _really_ don't want to hear you two going at it."

Edward rolled his eyes and blushed as the rest of the team jeered. He found solace in watching their guide, who was glancing back and forth, obviously completely oblivious to the situation.

Roy asked again, quieter. "Where?"

"Right here," Ed answered.

The man was surprised. "That close to the entrance?"

"Yeah, I like the rain."

"You'll get cold."

Edward threw Roy an unusually loaded look, tossing his flirtatious little lines right back at him. "I have you to keep me warm."

Roy laughed quietly. "Point taken."

As he spread out the sleeping bag, Ed turned his attention back to the water pouring down just outside their makeshift sanctuary. It was mesmerizing. What he had said to Roy was true, he did love the rain…

"C'mon, Ed," the man murmured, patting the miniscule space left inside the open sleeping bag.

But instead of doing what he was asked, Edward turned to Roy with a mischievous smile. "I think I want to put on a show for you."

He didn't wait for a response, walking out into the rain before Roy could say a word.

It was so _cold_. He stood there shivering for a moment, but it wasn't so bad after the initial shock. The droplets were so soothing…Edward just couldn't resist.

Briefly, he hoped no one else was watching. While he was willing to go out and…_whatever_ in the rain with Roy's eyes on him, Ed didn't necessarily want everyone else seeing.

Oh well.

He began with a front hand spring—gymnastics were far less sexual than the other things he was considering—and let himself roll onto his back as his momentum lessened, jerking himself back up, making sure to roll his body in the most pleasing way possible.

Edward refused to allow himself to consider how awkward this was, instead concentrating on the feeling of the rain on his face.

He spun, sliding into a split and back out, curling his leg around himself as he came up. He knew all that flexibility training would come in handy.

Ed flipped into a handstand, waiting impatiently for his shirt to fall down before bending into a bridge. He lowered his upper half so that his pelvis remained in the air, before dropping, spinning, and jumping back up.

Edward would have liked to continue, but he was shivering now, and soaked through. A short skip later, and he was back in the cave.

Roy's obsidian eyes were glued to him.

Ed grinned despite the cold. "Was I good?"

"Strip," Roy demanded.

Ed turned bright red, and opened his mouth, but Roy beat him to it. "You're going to get hypothermia."

"Oh," Edward managed. So the man had a legitimate reason to ask him to get naked. Still, that didn't make it any less awkward as he peeled his shirt off.

Roy did the same as Ed wrung out his hair. "You can wear this."

Edward reached for the shirt being offered, but the man jerked it back playfully. "Ah, ah, ah. If you put it on now, the bottom will get all wet.

Feeling more self conscious than ever, Ed forced his jeans off, which was quite the achievement seeing as they were plastered to his body. He stood there, thumbing the band of his boxers, watching Roy watch him.

"Go on."

Edward closed his eyes, silently begging himself not to get a hard on, and pulled off his last remaining clothing item. Still not allowing himself to see Roy's reaction, he snatched the shirt away from the man and pulled in on as fast as possible.

When he opened his eyes, Roy's were still firmly directed at his crotch. Finally the man looked up, irises darker than normal. He pulled Ed down on top of him.

Edward could feel the heavy heartbeat of the man beneath him, matching his own. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Roy asked. Ed wasn't sure whether he was referring to his little stunt in the rain or…his dick. "What made you decide to dance for me?"

Edward blushed harder. "Just something I thought you said last night," he whispered, nuzzling Roy's bare chest. "It gave me a little confidence boost."

"Oh yeah? And what was it you think I said?"

"I—I thought I heard you tell me you loved me," Ed admitted, almost afraid to hear the response. What if that part had been a dream?

He felt lips on the top of his head. "You were right. I love you, Ed."

Edward looked up at Roy, his smile threatening to split his cheeks. "Really?"

The man before him was grinning too, eyes warmer than Ed had ever seen them. "Really."

Ed laughed, leaned in for a kiss. "I love you too."

It wasn't the cold that made him shiver next; it was Roy's words against his lips. "My Edward…"

* * *

**Sorry for the long time no post! I wanted to finish a drawing I did for the previous chapter before I updated...**

**You can find it by going to my deviantart (located on my profile page) and clicking on my newest deviation ("Getting Wet") up by the top.**

**Also, thank you guys SO MUCH for all the great ideas! I plan to use pretty much every single one...this is going to be a little longer than I had expected! But I'm loving writing this, it just flows so easily for me...so I don't mind ^U^**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter, and if you have any more ideas for places to visit, let me know! This doesn't have to end...XD**


	10. Chapter 10

"Jean, I'd _really_ love to know where we're going," Roy called up from the backseat.

"You know, Roy, if you weren't so busy making moony eyes at young boys—" Breda sniggered "—then maybe you would have heard me tell everyone the first time."

Ed looked up to see the man roll his eyes. "It won't kill you to repeat yourself. Actually, it might help with that speech impediment…"

Havoc glared back through the rearview mirror, causing Edward to bust out laughing. "Fine," he sighed. "That guide gave us a little tip that there was an old castle not far from here. It's not in business or anything, so tourists don't usually see it, but it's supposed to be haunted."

"And that always makes for a good time," Falman concluded.

"Fine by me," Roy decided. "I can go for some horror. Ed?"

"Pfft, nothing scares me," Edward boasted. But judging by the snorts up front, and that little glint in Roy's eyes—plus Al's downright giggling—no one believed him.

* * *

When they got out of the suburban—Roy helping Ed out, as had been his habit recently—Edward had to admit, he was awed by the castle. Though not boasting any caretakers, it wasn't in ruins by any means. The fortress had a certain dusty—and yes, eerie—beauty to it, with four unevenly spaced towers and countless windows, only a few of which were missing glass.

Of course, there were vines crawling up the sides of the stone walls, and it was that deserted air, along with the odd, utterly technology free _quiet_ that was a little unnerving.

Nothing Ed couldn't handle.

"Whoa," Al breathed softly. "It's _amazing_."

Fuery nodded, gazing up at the towers. "I wonder if there's a dungeon…"

The thought had Havoc grinning. "I just had the _best_ idea."

There was silence for a moment. "You feel like sharing?" Breda prompted.

"We should make it a contest," Havoc announced. "It's supposed to be haunted, so we can split into teams, and the last team to stay inside—and not be scared enough to come back out here—wins."

"I'm game," Roy declared, holding Edward to his side. "I'll go with Ed."

"No surprise there," Havoc muttered. "Who else?"

"I'll go with Fuery," Al said.

"Then me, Heymans, and Vato can be the last team," Havoc finished. "Ready?"

They all nodded, and walked inside.

The entryway was large, with a massive staircase heading upwards. They walked around, as one large group, to the back, revealing a smaller staircase leading to the basement.

"Dungeons…" Breda joked in a sing song voice. "So three floors, three groups. Who else thinks we should punish the lovebirds?"

Edward fervently shook his head, but the team agreed. "You guys go to the basement."

Ed felt Roy's hand tighten on his shoulder. Ugh, he couldn't be such a wuss—ghosts weren't real, he'd be _fine_.

Havoc handed Roy a flashlight, and together they descended the stairs.

* * *

The basement was wet.

"This is gross," Ed complained, spying some moist looking mold in a corner.

"Aw, c'mon, Ed," Roy teased. "You're not scared, are you?"

"No!" Edward insisted. "But no one likes rotting corners, right?"

"So you're _sure_ you're not afraid?"

"Positive."

Roy was silent for a moment, fanning the flashlight across the room. It looked like the main room of the servant's quarters. Suddenly, the light went out, careening them into darkness.

Edward abandoned all pretense of bravery rather involuntarily. "Roy!" he squealed, grabbing tight to the man.

Then the light came back on, revealing Roy's laughing face.

Ed punched him in the arm, pulling himself away. "The fuck was that for!?"

"I just had to," Roy answered. "I couldn't help myself. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Grumbling, Edward allowed himself to be drawn back into the man's embrace.

They walked onward, entering a sort of storage area filled with old mops and brooms and buckets. "See?" Roy said. "Nothing scary here."

"Shut up."

As soon as the words left Edward's mouth, a brick fell—no, _was pushed_ out of the wall directly in front of them.

Ed couldn't help it; he squeaked again, backing up. This was no joke of Roy's though—a quick glance at the man's face told Edward he was just as shocked as him.

"What was that?" Ed whispered, a slight tremor in his voice.

"Not sure…" Roy murmured.

"Different room? Please?"

Roy nodded, and they backed out. The man never let the beam of his flashlight waver from the wall with the now-missing brick.

Once they were in another corridor, he started to reason. "It was probably just the old architecture."

"Roy, that thing practically jumped out of the wall. That wasn't just age." As much as he wanted to seem able to handle the situation, Ed was shivering. Roy rubbed his arm soothingly as they continued walking.

A soft singing filled the hall. There were no words, just a gentle melody, like a lullaby.

"Where's it _coming_ from?" Edward wailed, spinning around in circles. "There's no one _here_." Just like that, the singing changed, morphing into a high pitched, gurgling scream that cut off rather abruptly. Ed cried out along with the voice, pressing himself hard up against Roy.

For a moment, the two simply caught their breath, adrenaline slowly dying down. Finally, Edward spoke. "Okay, I don't want to sound like a five year old girl…but if that happens again, I'm pretty sure I'm going to pee my pants."

"Don't," Roy ordered simply, his voice suddenly deadly serious. Ed glanced up at him, and saw that his face was oddly blank.

"Why…?" he asked cautiously.

The man he was hugging sighed gently before answering. "There's just a _slight_ chance that you doing so would turn me on."

Edward smacked him on the shoulder. "Seriously?" he shouted. "Of all the times to make a pass at me, you pick when we're being _haunted_?"

Roy shrugged, smiling lightly. "You picked a horny, horny man, Edward."

Ed would have retorted, had the walls not started speaking. "Ew, okay, we're done!"

"That's…" Edward began.

"Alphonse," Roy affirmed. And sure enough, the wall opened up a few feet ahead of them. Al stepped out, hands over his ears, followed by the rest of the team.

"Fucking hell," Havoc complained. "We thought you two would get _scared_, not decide to _go at it_. Jeez."

"Wh—what're you—_what_?" Edward spluttered.

"The guide who tipped us off about this castle?" Breda explained. "Yeah, he spends a lot of time here, knows all the secret passageways, and he let us in on the secret. We thought it would be fun to scare you."

"So…the brick?"

"Me." Falman raised his hand.

"And the singing?" Ed asked, voice faint.

"My voice can get pretty high," Al admitted, grinning devilishly.

Roy only shook his head, but Edward was flushing, embarrassed to have been scared so easily—and so completely. "Why do I put up with you assholes?"

Havoc only smiled. "Why, Ed…without us, you never would have gotten with _Roy_. You can't have one and not the others; we're a team."

There was no response to that, because after all, he was right.

* * *

"I can't drive anymore," Havoc moaned. "I _have_ to stop."

"Look, there's a motel a couple miles ahead," Falman said. "You can make it that far."

And Havoc did, slumping against the steering wheel as soon as he parked. "Ugh, this is _so_ much more tiring that you would think."

"If you're so tired," Breda muttered. "Go and reserve us some rooms."

Havoc got out of his car, complaining the whole way. Edward watched him through the window, surprised when he came back almost immediately.

"We're sleeping at that rest stop a few miles back," Havoc declared.

"What, in _here_?" Fuery asked, disbelieving.

"That lady is _creepy as fuck_. I don't even want to be in the same _building_ as her."

Roy sighed. "C'mon, Ed, looks like Jean's wimping out on us. It's up to you and me to save the night."

Edward grinned, sticking his tongue out at Havoc as they walked up to the motel entrance.

The manager sat at her desk, long red hair tucked into a neat ponytail. She seemed harmless enough, if you asked Ed.

However, that impression left as soon as she opened her mouth, hazel eyes scanning his body unabashedly. "Sweetheart, you want a room, you can bunk with me. You're a _fine_ piece of ass, just like that man who was just in here…"

Beside him, Ed felt Roy tense up. The man strode up to the manager, slamming his palms down on her desk to remove her attention from Edward.

"Listen," he growled. "You even _think_ about touching _my_ _boyfriend_, and I'll cut your hands off with a rusty spoon."

She snorted. "I doubt that's possible."

Roy looked at her, face blank aside from his eyes, which were burning. "You really _don't_ want to make that bet with someone like me."

He didn't wait for an answer, instead grabbing Edward and walking right back out the door.

"I didn't know you'd be so…possessive, Roy," Ed remarked on the way back to the suburban, running his fingers down the man's arm.

Roy huffed, still angry about the situation.

"I like it."

The man looked down at Edward, his scowl melting into a smile.

He opened the side door, still grinning, though his voice didn't quite match his cheery face. "We're sleeping in the car," he announced.

Something in his tone prevented everyone from arguing.

* * *

Edward waited as Roy stretched out as best as he could on the back seat. Fuery had opted to sleep on the floor between the two middle seats, so he and Roy had the back all to themselves.

Once the man settled, Ed climbed on top of him, hoping against hope that he wasn't too heavy. But he worried for nothing; Roy pulled him close, not even huffing as he rested his full weight on the man.

"Edward," he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"This isn't the most comfortable position, all scrunched up in a suburban…but I quite like having you on top of me," Roy whispered in his ear.

Up front, Breda made a gagging noise.

* * *

**I swear, I seriously cannot stay away from this story. Hope you like it as much as I do~**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING. Sex scene ahead. **

**Little hesitant to post this, since my last lemon/lime thing got taken down but...the idea is too good to pass up.**

**And you all knew this was coming.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"You can't go on a road trip without stopping in a Podunk town," Falman announced.

Edward looked around. Yeah, it was a tiny town, but it was so _alive_. People were milling about the streets in the gathering dark, going from vendor to vendor. Lights were strung up on every stall, and Ed was pretty sure he saw some performers on a stage down the street.

Beside him, Roy laughed. "We picked a good time—it's festival season."

Ah. That explained it.

The group walked up to the first stall, which was selling sweet buns covered in powdered sugar. "Ohh, those look good!" Alphonse picked his out carefully, followed by everyone else.

Roy and Ed hung back from the group a bit, taking their time looking through the booths. Roy finished his bun in record time, while Edward was slower, munching thoughtfully as he browsed through a selection of hats.

He snorted, sugar poofing out in little clouds all over his face. Edward wasn't bothered though; with his clean hand, he grabbed a flimsy sailor's hat, tiptoeing to place it on Roy's head. He laughed again.

The man rolled his eyes, chuckling as well. He pulled out a napkin, dabbing at Ed's white face. "You're like a toddler, Ed."

"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me this atmosphere isn't getting to you too."

Roy just chuckled, placing the hat back and hurrying Edward along so they could catch up to everyone else, who was currently gathered in front of the stage Ed had spotted earlier.

The performers were gymnasts, nothing particularly fancy about them other than the streamers tied to their wrists and ankles. Edward looked up at Roy as the man murmured, "I liked your show better."

Roy was just glancing at Ed, but the words gave him an idea. Finishing his bun, Edward got to work on his hands, maintaining a careful eye contact with Roy. He slid his index finger into his mouth, sucking softly to get the powdered sugar off, allowing his tongue to flick out for a moment as he added his middle finger.

He had Roy's full attention.

But Ed could only keep it up for so long. He removed his two fingers, placed his thumb in his mouth to give it the same treatment. The man was still staring at him—good. Edward finished with a pop, glancing down at Roy's pants before snuggling up into his side. Roy wasn't the only one who could make something innocent sexual. Ed smiled with satisfaction, looking up to see that the performers had left, making way for a new show…

Fire eaters.

The man danced across the stage, twirling torches, shoving them down their throats... Edward could help but laugh, turning to Roy. "You'd do better."

The man grinned back at him, though his eyes were still dark. Evidently, Ed had affected him quite nicely.

They walked off, soon to be followed by the rest of the group.

"You know," Havoc started, "I still don't know what this festival is about…"

He got his answer quite suddenly. As they turned a corner, a large man with an even larger smile strode up to them. "It's the hot air balloon festival, of course! You not from around here?"

"No," Fuery answered. "We're from Central. Uhm, you said hot air balloons? I don't see any…"

The man grinned; briefly, Ed wondered how his muscles could stretch that far. "They're just around the corner; first set should be lifting off in a couple minutes."

Wait. Hot air balloons.

Edward gasped, turning and pulling on Roy's sleeve. "Can we go!?" he begged. "I've never flown in _anything_ before, it would be so much fun—"

Roy laughed, placing his hands on Ed's shoulders. "Of course we can. You guys coming?"

Havoc rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we're coming."

Edward scampered ahead, for once acting like the child he was, but he didn't particularly care. _Hot air balloons_. He pulled Roy behind him, positively racing down the streets until he turned the corner—

They were bigger than he thought, though the basket looked as though it would only hold a few people. The attendant laughed. "You excited, kid?"

Jerked back to reality, Ed blushed at his behavior. "Uhm, yeah…"

Everyone caught up, and the attendant began counting. "Okay, three balloons."

Roy interrupted. "Would it be possible for me and my boyfriend—" there was an audible change in atmosphere at that; though it was obvious they were together, neither Roy nor Ed had ever used that word "—to go up in one alone."

The attendant, who looked a little shocked, nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, that'll work. Just head over to Rick, with the blue balloon."

Roy took the lead this time, and Ed followed behind, silently celebrating. Roy had called him his _boyfriend_…

"Rick?" Roy asked. The man, wearing scuffed jeans and a red wife beater, looked up.

"Yup, that's me."

"What are the chances of you allowing me and this rascal to go up without you?"

Before Roy had finished, Rick was shaking his head. "Sorry, no can do. You have to have someone to fly the balloon."

Roy was insistent. "What if I told you I was commandeering it for military purposes?" he asked, pulling out his watch.

Rick's eyes grew wide, and he nodded. "Yeah, fine, fine." He backed away from the balloon, allowing Roy to guide Ed in. Edward, for his part, was just trying to figure out why Roy had been so forceful…

A minute later, when Roy started the fire, he forgot about everything.

Flying was _amazing_. They rose, and everything seemed to shrink—including the space between them, as Roy pressing himself up against Ed's back. Edward felt himself being spun around as he watched the other balloons join them, and then Roy's lips were on his.

Heat. The man was so warm, his mouth hard and domineering on Ed's. He found himself not minding, not in the slightest…this was even better than their first kiss—

Edward squeaked as he felt Roy's hands move under his shirt, feeling up his chest. Oh. _Oh_. That was nice.

Wanting to return the favor and more than a little curious, Ed allowed his fingers to travel over Roy's abs, further, shivering as the man began to caress him harder—

All he could see was fabric, as Roy pulled of his shirt, breaking their embrace. The man didn't stop there, raising his own shirt over his head…unbuckling his pants and pushing Edward down slightly, so that they kneeled on the floor of the basket.

Then kissing again. Ed couldn't think straight, everything felt so good, so electric. Suddenly Roy's mouth was on his neck, and he couldn't stop the moan from coming out. "R—Roy," he whimpered, hands tangling in the man's hair. "Are we…? _Can_ we…?"

Roy paused in his ministrations, speaking as he pulled down his pants, gesturing for Ed to do the same. "We're alone. I've been dying to do this for _days_. Provided you want to, yes, we are."

Edward felt his face reddening, but nodded, yanking his jeans off. He stared at Roy, clad only in boxers just like himself. It wasn't until he saw the tent there that he became aware of his own raging hard on…

Roy pulled him into his lap, again attacking his lips, but Ed could only focus on the hardness beneath him. He rolled his hips, causing Roy to gasp into his mouth. The man's hands left his back, traveling around front, playing with the band of his boxers for a moment before reaching underneath.

"Oh!" Ed gasped. "Nng…"

"Does it feel good?" Roy whispered in his ear.

"Yes," Edward whimpered. "_More_."

The man complied, his hand speeding up. Ed found his breathing beginning to become labored, tiny moans escaping more and more frequently.

He was the one to make the next move, climbing off Roy to pull his boxers off. Edward hesitated only briefly, then removed his final clothing item. He hissed as his erection hit the cooling air, and heard Roy do the same.

They came together again. "Roy!" Ed groaned, as they ground against each other. "Fuck, Roy, I _want_ you."

What he got was three fingers placed against his lips. Of course, Edward knew what they were for, and began sucking in earnest. Roy panted, watching him. "Do you have any idea how hot that is?"

In response, Ed bucked his hips, and they both cried out softly. Roy lifted his other hand, turning a knob and allowing the balloon to float in place. Just as he had earlier with his own finger, Edward released Roy's digits with a tiny popping noise.

A wet hand traveled to his back, further down. He squeaked as Roy grabbed his ass, before pushing the first finger in.

Pleasure. Oh, this was _so good_…"Roy," Ed moaned. "Oh, Roy, Roy, _Roy_…more…"

The man kissed his neck gently, pressing another finger in, and it just kept getting better. Edward was bucking now, moving up and down faintly, Roy's movements not enough. "Another," he begged.

"Ed," Roy murmured, "I was under the impression that this was supposed to hurt."

Edward blushed, enjoying the stretch of the man's third finger. "Okay, uhm—ah!—confession. I _might_-_yes_, right there, nngh—have done this to myself—nya, _more_—a few times."

Ed actually felt Roy's length throb beneath him. "You have _no idea_ how pleasing a mental picture that is," the man breathed.

Edward couldn't be bothered to react to that, instead begging for more. "Please, Roy I want you…"

But the man was a tease. "Want me…?"

"Inside," Ed whispered. Roy, apparently satisfied, pushed him down, pulling his lower half onto his lap as he kneeled before Edward. Ed spread his legs, and nodded.

"Ahhh," he hissed. That was a little more than he was used to. "Keep—keep going."

And Roy did, pushing in until Edward was full. He panted for a moment, trying to loosen up. "O—okay. Go."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_."

Roy pulled back, kissed Ed hard, and then slammed in again—

* * *

Breda shook his head, trying to make sure he wasn't crazy. "Hey, Havoc?"

The other man turned to him. "Hmm?"

"Isn't that Roy and Ed's balloon?" he asked.

Havoc looked out. "The blue one?"

"Yeah. Why's it jerking like that?"

* * *

"Roy!" Ed screamed, digging his fingers into the man's arm. It felt _so good_, so much better than anything he'd managed himself. If there was a heaven, this was it. "Harder!"

And Roy was so eager to comply, bending over him and thrusting as fast, as hard as he could. Edward could hardly form words anymore between the noises floating out of his mouth. "Close—" he gasped. "_Please_."

Understanding, Roy moved his hand, grabbing Ed and pumping him. "Fuck—shit—I can't—ROY!" Edward shrieked, all the tension leaving him in one miraculous moment. Stars flashed in his eyes as pleasure overtook him. Dimly, he felt Roy remove himself, and then additional, warm jets across his stomach.

Ed lay there gasping for a moment before opening his eyes, staring at Roy, who collapsed beside him. "That—that was—"

"Fantastic," Roy breathed, pulling him close to kiss him gently. Ed smiled.

"Yeah."

After a short while, Roy began to gather up their clothes, wincing sympathetically when Edward let out a tiny yelp. "Sorry," he murmured.

Ed shook his head, using another napkin from Roy's pockets—had he planned this, or something?—to clean his stomach off before pulling on his boxers. "It was worth it."

Roy grinned, nodded, and fiddled with the controls, bringing them in for a landing.

Edward couldn't quite believe what had just happened. A sudden, probably unreasonable worry filled him. "Roy?" he murmured hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Roy's smile could have lit up their balloon, and any concern of this just being physical vanished. "Love you too, Ed. More than anything."

* * *

That night, everyone was too afraid to comment on Roy's decision to carry Edward into the hotel.

* * *

**Okay, I really hope I'm not the only one who was laughing at this...**

**Hope you got a kick out of this chapter, please review~**

**ALSO, don't know if you guys have already seen, but please go check out the poll at the top of my profile. I need some opinions, it's really easy. You can do this...thanks~**


	12. Chapter 12

It was one thing to say you were going to go hiking, and then camping, in a canyon. It was another to go to the (notably handy) store provided by the guide service and actually make sure you had everything you needed.

After a short while, Ed had opted to sit outside with Al. The others were busy bickering over which tents to rent, and if they needed sleeping bags, and who knows what else.

Edward sat down on the steps and looked out at the canyon they were about to descend into. He had to admit, it was beautiful, all shining red stone. Still, the thought of hiking through even a part of it made his vaguely aching rear end throb.

"So," Al whispered conspiratorially. "You and Roy, huh?"

Ed couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, you act all freaked out about it until we're alone. Now you want all the dirty details, right?"

"Duh!" Alphonse punched his arm gently. "Talk to me! How did it _happen_?"

"You know…I don't really know. I just started sleeping with him, and…I'd never realized how _gentle_ he could be." Edward had the sneaking suspicion he was turning red, but what could he do? "Roy can be an ass, but hey, so can everyone…and then he's so _caring_, which I never expected. We just kind of…fell into place, you know?"

Turning his head, Ed caught Al's grin. "You're in _love_, aren't you Brother?"

Edward found himself surprisingly confident in answering. Sure, he had told _Roy_, but to admit it to his little brother…he hadn't thought it would be this easy. "Yeah. I am."

Alphonse began to laugh. "You know, you're sixteen. You're supposed to realize girls—or, guys, in your case—are attractive, then sleep around a bunch, and then fall in love when your, like, thirty. You skipped a few steps."

Ed matched his brother's grin. "Yeah, well, you know me. I like to stay a few steps ahead of everyone else."

Behind them, the shop door burst open, and the rest of the team spilled out, shoving various camp-related items into backpacks. "No offence, Ed," Havoc began," but I _really_ don't feel like having you lead the hike. You'd see Roy, get distracted, and lead us all off a cliff."

Discreetly sticking his leg out, Edward was silent for a moment. One step, two, three…Havoc shouted as he tripped on Ed's foot, barely managing to stay upright. "I'm not so sure, Jean, you seem to be unsteady enough on your own."

Roy, the last one to emerge, shook his head in amusement. "I'm not so sure why you complain about us so much, Jean. Now I won't be stealing your girlfriends."

Evidently, Havoc hadn't thought of that before. His face lit up, and as he made his way to the guide waiting for them, there was a new spring in his step.

Alphonse fell in with Falman and Fuery, while Edward waited to bring up the rear with Roy. "You know, they tease us, but I'm surprised with how…okay everyone is with this."

The man nodded beside him, settling his backpack into place before wrapping an arm around Ed's shoulders. "Yeah, they're all good guys."

Edward poked Roy's side. "Hey, where's my backpack?"

"I'm trying to be chivalrous," Roy sighed. "Even if you are a guy, I can still be polite, right?"

"So long as you don't think I couldn't handle it," Ed warned.

The man snorted. "Trust me, I know better than to underestimate you."

Satisfied, Edward turned his attention to their guide.

"Alright, everyone here? Excellent. My name's Marcus, and I'll be guiding you through the canyon. The trails we use aren't particularly dangerous, but this girl's a feisty one, and you never know when there'll be a rock fall, or a collapsed path, which is why you need me. Now, we'll be spending two days in the canyon. One going down, one coming back up. Tonight, we'll camp on a small plateau , and y'all can do whatever you want up there. Just don't fall off. But we set out at nine sharp tomorrow, so watch yourselves."

Marcus looked around. "All good? Then let's get going."

* * *

Two hours into the hike, and Ed was surprised by how well he was doing. Sure, his ass hurt, but the day wasn't unbearably hot or humid, and it was cool to travel further into the canyon. It was something like he imagined sinking would feel like, always headed down amongst ripples in the rock layers. Of course, the lack of fatality made it a bit more exciting than sinking.

He and Roy had fallen to the back of the group once more, and were more or less alone, but just then Al came back towards them. "Hey, Brother, Heymans has been making jokes about you for the last half hour."

Edward immediately focused in on Breda, who was walking at the front of the group with Fuery, just behind the tour guide. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, about your height, about you and Roy, about your age, your aversion to milk…I don't know what you did to piss him off, but I thought you should know…"

"Oh _hell_ no." Ed turned to Roy. "Be back in five minutes." With that, he sped up, quickly making his way to the front of the group.

"What's this I hear you're saying about me?"

* * *

"Roy?" Al asked. He kept his voice pleasant; he wasn't _angry_ at the man, he just wanted to…warn him.

"Hmm?"

"I need to talk to you about Brother."

Roy sighed. "I had a feeling this would happen. Go ahead."

Alphonse wasn't particularly encouraged by that. "Look, he just…he really, really loves you. Which is crazy to me, because he's barely older than me, but…he does. And I just don't want him to get hurt. We all know your reputation, and I don't want you to make him think you feel the same way he does if you don't."

In the face of that less than friendly statement, Roy was oddly calm. "First, just let me say this: more often than not, it's the women who come after _me_. When that's not the case, it's usually just to piss Havoc off. My reputation is _way_ overblown. But besides that, I'm in no way leading Ed on. I was the first one to say 'I love you,' you know. And I do, I love him. You don't have to worry. I won't hurt your brother."

Something in the man's sureness of voice, in the smile creeping onto his face, in the way his eyes were shining made Al believe him. Relieved, he apologized awkwardly. "Good to know. Sorry, but, we watch out for each other, you know? And I just had to make sure…"

Roy chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I understand." The man clapped him on the back. "Now, how about we go stop him from killing Heymans?"

* * *

"Look, I _know_ you were talking shit about me, so why not just admit it?" Ed was scowling, fists clenched and ready for some action.

"No, really, I have no idea what Al's talking about—"

"Oh _come the fuck on—"_

The guide, at this point, turned around and tried to diffuse the situation. "C'mon now, guys, this is probably just a misunderstanding…"

Edward was about to punch Marcus for belittling the seriousness of the situation when Roy and Al came up. Roy placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Hey, don't worry about it, Ed."

Shocked, Edward couldn't help but whine a little. "Not you _too_!"

Roy leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Look, as much as I like to see you this fired up, I can think of better places for it…"

Ed shivered, and backed off.

* * *

They reached the plateau at dusk. As soon as he climbed over the edge, Havoc was setting up for s'mores.

"C'mon, Roy, light me a fire."

Roy rolled his eyes, pulling Edward up over the lip of the plateau. "You know I don't have my gloves on me."

"Excuses, excuses."

Nevertheless, the group was soon gathered around a roaring campfire, marshmallows roasting away.

Edward was, of course, cuddled up to Roy. He couldn't stop watching the light dancing across the man's face. The term "eye candy" came to mind.

Roy looked down, and Ed smiled slightly at being caught staring. The man grinned right back, kissing his forehead quickly before pressing a nicely toasted marshmallow to his lips. Edward opened up, chewing with no little effort. He had a big mouth, but this thing had to be as large as his face.

"S'pos't pu' i' o' cho'late 'n' cwak'r b'f'r y'ea' i'," he mumbled.

Roy laughed. _"What_?"

With difficulty, Ed swallowed. "I said, you're supposed to put it on chocolate and a cracker before you eat it."

Edward rolled his eyes when the man slapped his own forehead in response. "Damn it, I knew I forgot something."

"Hey, lovebirds, you wanna play chubby bunny?" That was Havoc. He was holding an unopened bag of super size marshmallows aloft in invitation.

Despite having barely been able to handle one, Ed nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

The circle started with Havoc, who sounded pretty much the same as he always did even with a massive 'mallow in his mouth. Of course, he had plenty of practice from the cigarettes. Next was Breda, who had a similar skill. Falman had more difficulty, but was still understandable, while Fuery got the marshmallow in his mouth and spit it out immediately, feeling like he was going to choke. Alphonse did fine, and then it was Roy's turn.

He shoved a marshmallow in his mouth, and said, "Chubby bunny."

Ed raised his eyebrows. That was even better than Havoc and Breda. "Roy, is there a particular reason you can fit so much in your mouth?" he muttered.

The man winked, whispering just as easily as he had spoken. "Practice for later."

Cheeks now tinged pink, Edward reached into the bag and pulled out a marshmallow. He shoved it in his mouth, squishing it down as best he could in one cheek. "Chubbeh bunneh."

Around they went again, with similar results. Havoc, Breda, and Roy were still suspiciously perfect, while Falman dropped out. Al had some issues, but made it, and then it came back to Ed.

"Ch'bb' b'nny."

"I don't know if that counts…" Havoc teased. Ed gave him the finger.

The third time around, the three perfectionists finally sounded a bit muffled. Alphonse didn't bother trying, but Edward wasn't about to give up.

He grabbed a marshmallow, pressing it into his mouth. Or at least, he tried. The 'mallow didn't quite want to go in, and the second Ed forced it past his lips, his gag reflex kicked in.

Edward spun around and spit, gasping for air once the gooey mess left his mouth. Behind him, he heard the others do the same as they laughed.

"Ouch," Havoc whisper shouted. "Roy, looks like that told you everything you need to know."

Embarrassed, Ed crossed his arms, but Roy pulled him close to his side. "Nah, Havoc, he just needs a little practice, is all. And," the man added in an undertone just for Edward, "maybe a…_tastier_ snack."

Thoroughly mortified and redder than ever, Ed stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed."

Roy stood up as well, saluting everyone else as he left.

In the tent, Edward moaned, burying his face in the single sleeping bag that he found inside.

"Aw, c'mon, cheer up, Ed," Roy murmured, tossing his shirt to the side. "I still love you."

Ed sighed, changed the subject. "Can I wear one of your shirts tonight?"

The man shrugged, tossing a clean one at him. "Why?"

Edward didn't answer, instead preferring to strip down entirely before pulling Roy's shirt on. As expected, it was big on him, coming down below his ass. Barely.

The look on Roy's face was priceless as Ed stood there wearing _only_ his shirt. "That's why."

Roy pounced.

* * *

**I just cannot express how much fun it is to write this fic XD**

**Do review and let me know what you think~ Hearts**


	13. Chapter 13

Edward opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the sunlight filtering through the tent's clear panel. He had the worst luck, managing to sleep _just_ where the light would hit his eyes…although, he was also sleeping curled up quite comfortably in Roy's arms, so that was a plus.

Ed stretched slowly so as to not wake the man beside him. Carefully removing Roy's arms, he stood, stepping outside and continuing to stretch in the much more open area.

Behind him came the distinct noise of someone spitting out their drink.

Snap back to reality. Edward looked down. He was wearing Roy's t-shirt. _Only_ Roy's t-shirt, as he had been since the night before…Ed spun around, pulling down the edge to see who had seen his behind as he was stretching.

Alphonse was sitting there, laughing silently with tears streaming down his face. Meanwhile, their guide sat beside him, coffee dripping down his chin.

Edward couldn't help it; he squealed, wheeling around and plunging back into his and Roy's tent.

The man jerked away at the noise, staring blankly at Ed's embarrassed posture. "What just happened?"

"I…might have accidentally committed a crime in front of Al and Marcus."

Though still bleary eyed with sleep, Roy raised his eyebrow. "What crime?" he asked, sitting up and stretching, his hands brushing the tent's ceiling.

"Indecent exposure."

A pause, and then Roy was laughing hysterically, voice hoarse from the long night. He pulled Ed down, still chuckling, and planted a kiss on the top of his head. Though disgruntled, Edward had to admit the man's next words rather cheered him up. "Trust me, Ed, no exposure of yours could possibly be considered indecent."

* * *

When Edward next emerged from the tent, he was fully clothed, and in his own garments to boot. He grinned weakly at Al and Marcus, but the timid expression quickly morphed into a scowl as Havoc called out. "Yo, nice to know you decided to show up with something on this time!"

Ed was about to retort—with what, he didn't know, whatever words came to mind first (probably fuckhead, or something to that effect)—when a woman, dressed in the same getup as their guide, made her way over the lip of the plateau.

She smiled, real friendly-like. "Sorry to barge in, Marcus, but I'm supposed to pick up two people here, Roy and Ed?"

Roy, emerging from the tent behind Edward, responded. "What for?"

Breda coughed. "Streaking."

The woman's smile flickered, but was quickly back to perfection. "Actually, their signed up for the Lover's Tour…?"

Ed's brain shut down. "What. The. Fuck?" he managed.

"Oh yeah," Havoc said theatrically. "We put your names down for the Lover's Tour. Figured your mushy asses would like it."

Edward sighed, placing a hand on his forehead. This wasn't actually happening, was it?

Yeah. Yeah it was.

"Alright, then," Roy addressed the woman. "Give us just a moment to pack up the tent."

Ed swore his jaw hit the ground. "We're…going?"

"Sure, it might be fun."

Okay. There had to be an ulterior motive here somewhere. But Edward couldn't think, because the woman was launching into salesperson mode. "Oh, yes, everyone loves it. You take a slightly easier path back up and out the canyon, and on the way I get to tell you a legend of two lovers who—well, I don't want to spoil it. My name's Candi, by the way."

"Of course it is," Ed muttered. Roy clapped him on the shoulder.

"Ready."

"Okay!" Candi turned around, marching down off the plateau. Roy waved goodbye, while all Edward could do was shake his head.

They reached the bottom, and started walking. "Now, we kind of walk the path backwards, seeing as the story starts with them coming in, but it's set up real nice for y'all—"

"Excuse me," Roy interjected. "But where are the other couples?"

Candi seemed a little flustered at that. "Uhm, actually, you're the only ones signed up for today. Most groups lately have been all men, like yours, only," she giggled slightly. "Most of them didn't have a gay couple in tow."

Edward wasn't sure how to take that, and judging from the expression on Roy's face, he wasn't either.

"Anyway, here we are!" Candi turned to them, and Ed actually stepped back, seeing that her expression had turned solemn. "Now, this is a love story, but it's also a tragedy. You see, this place is where the two lovers…died."

Edward paused for a heartbeat. "How romantic," Roy muttered.

Candi rolled her eyes, turning around and beginning to walk again. "Now, don't be cynical. I told you it was a tragedy, but actually they have a very beautiful story. Shall I begin?"

Ed found himself curious despite his hesitance. He nodded.

"Legend tells us that one day, about a hundred years ago—long before the guide service, when this canyon was free reign to anyone who wanted to hike it—three people traveled down the path we are taking up. Now, they were beginners, and knew better than to try the harder paths, hence why this one is so free of obstacles."

Right as she said this, a large boulder came into view. "Of course," Candi added, "landslides and rock falls have changed the terrain a bit."

She continued. "There were two men, and one woman. Legend does not tell us their names, but we do know the woman was engaged to one of the men. Now, this woman was incredibly ill, another reason to take the easy path. Her fiancé didn't want her to exert herself, but she was the type who wanted to live life to its fullest, and he was always one to please. Their mutual friend tagged along in order to provide assistance should it be needed."

Against his better judgment, Edward found himself becoming entranced in the story. A quick glance to his right revealed that Roy was as well, nodding his head along with Candi's words.

"Right about here is where the trio set up camp," she narrated, spreading her arms wide to encompass the small clearing they had just entered. "They had planned to stay for several nights, hiking out from this position but keeping it as their base camp. And for the first two nights, everything was going as planned. But on the third night, disaster struck; the woman's illness flared up, and she became bedridden, unable to move."

Edward had the sudden thought that knowing the ending made this story worse.

"Naturally, the first reaction of the two men was to move the woman, but she was so weak with fever, so wracked with a pain that had no source, that her fiancé was terrified that should he move her, she would die. And so they stayed."

Roy's hand found Edward's, and he was rather unashamed to bring himself just a little closer to the man.

"Three nights later, and the man she loved lost hope. It was clear to him that she was dying, that there was nothing he could do for her. The woman was so weak, hardly able to take water at this point. Late that night, when the moon and stars were at their peak, the friend heard him leave the tent. Peaking out, he saw the man carrying the woman away. He didn't interfere, and once they left, a quick survey told him that the duo had left with nothing. No food. Not even water."

Oh, he was not going to cry. Nope. It wasn't going to happen.

"Now, the friend knew he was going to lose two loved ones. Some ask, why didn't he stop the man? His life, at least, could have been saved. But the friend knew that a life without the woman was worse than no life at all."

Okay, Ed couldn't help it. One blink, and the tears were loose. He bit his lip to contain any noises, felt Roy's hand on his cheek.

Candi just kept going. "After three more days, the friend was out of provisions himself, but he wanted to see his two lost ones before leaving. And so he headed after them. It took him several hours of searching, but when he found the bodies, they were locked in an embrace. And he departed, left them that way, their eternal love not to be disturbed."

With the tale finished, the edge of the canyon in sight, Edward couldn't take it. The entire time, he had been picture not a man and a woman, but him and Roy. A sob came loose, and he felt the man's arms wrap around him securely.

Candi turned as they exited, the friendly shop behind her at odds with the remaining atmosphere. "Sorry. That happens to a lot of people."

Ed couldn't speak, just keep crying and nodding. Roy answered for him. "Thank you." Edward was surprised to hear the choked quality of the man's voice. "That was wonderful. Sad, but you're right, it was beautiful. If it's alright, I'm going to take him to the car to wait on the rest of our group."

Candi nodded, smiling gently. Roy turned Ed around, leading him to the suburban.

Once safely inside, Edward really let loose, sobbing hysterically into Roy's shirt. "I'm—s-sorry!" he wailed. "It—It's just I—I kept—"

"Thinking of us?" Roy finished.

Unable to continue, Edward nodded. Roy held him, petting his hair and murmuring small words of comfort in his ear. After a solid few minutes, Ed was calmer, merely hiccupping occasionally.

"Sorry," he whispered again. "But I did, I couldn't help but think about what would happen if that was me and you…"

"Would you do the same?" Roy asked. "If I was dying, would you die with me?"

Ed sensed a sudden tension in the air, not a bad thing, but…answering this was another step in their relationship, defining quite how far gone he was…If he answered one way and Roy answered another, where would that leave them? But he couldn't lie to the man. "Yeah," he murmured, nuzzling Roy's chest. "Yeah, I would. I know it seems crazy, but…even before _us_, you were someone I could trust, someone to lean on. I mean, you gave me and Al a whole new family, and that's not something everyone can say. Now…I can't imagine having to live knowing you were dead."

"Me too," Roy responded softly. "I've been clear on my feelings for you for longer than you think. If I was holding you in my arms, knowing you were going to be dead in a matter of days, I'd end it. I wouldn't want to see the light leave your eyes…"

Edward looked up, their gazes locking, something beyond words passing between them. The couple remained like that until the others piled into the car, breaking the spell.

"So," Havoc asked mockingly. "How was it?"

One tiny glance at each other, and they answered together. "Amazing."

* * *

**So...yeah, this one got pretty intense, I guess? Less humor here, sorry if that's what you were looking for.**

**This chapter was pretty emotional for me, I'm just a sap and I think it's sweet...so yeah XD **

**Let me know how you feel about it~**


	14. Chapter 14

"Groups will zip line in pairs," Roy read, grinning. Edward felt the man's grip tighten around his shoulders, and he leaned into Roy gently. "Guess that means me and you, Ed."

"Ah, yeah, no," Havoc interjected. "You two spend literally every moment together, it's time to split you up."

Edward was a bit dejected, and considered arguing briefly…but the entire team was nodding. He was outnumbered. "Fine," he said, as nonchalantly as possible. "If you jealous pricks can't handle it, I'll just go with Al."

"Good to know I'm second place now, Brother," Alphonse drawled. He turned and began walking up to the front desk to get their equipment and instructions.

Ed sighed, turning his face to allow Roy a quick kiss before following his brother. "Al, wait up, don't take it so personally!"

* * *

The last pair of their group to go, Edward and Alphonse walked in silence up to the first ladder that would lead to the zip lining course. Unfortunately, it wasn't a comfortable quiet, at least not for Ed.

"Al, you know I don't really count you as second place, right?" he asked hesitantly.

To his surprise, his brother laughed. "Of course I know that. It's just fun to mess with you."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Edward nevertheless continued to speak, to explain. "It's just that…I want to spend as much time with him as possible. It feels kind of like I've been living a dream the entire time we've been on this road trip, and…I'm afraid it won't be the same once we get back to Central. And I'm not ready to wake up."

As they reached the ladder, Al began to climb, casting a downward glance at Ed. "Brother, that's ridiculous. I'll admit, I was a bit suspicious of his intentions at first, but he's got me convinced; Roy really does love you."

Edward followed his younger brother's lead. "I know, but it still won't be the same. We'll have work, and we'll have to be more professional, for one thing. And then there won't be as much time…I dunno, maybe I'm just overly sensitive, but I can't imagine going from being with him all the time to hardly seeing him, let alone seeing him in a setting where we can be _open _about it…"

"Well," Al grunted as he heaved himself up onto the platform. "For someone who likes to play tough, you _are_ rather soft inside. Like rotten eggs, you know, with the fragile shell."

Ed snorted, almost losing his balance. "Thanks, that's a lovely comparison. Good to know you think so highly of me."

Clipping himself on, Alphonse grinned. "I'm just saying. I think you worry too much. You should work on that, by the way; Roy's not going to like having such a skittish person as his boyfriend…"

Which of course brought on a whole new round of worry for Edward.

He watched as Al took his position and kicked off. Judging from his whoops, it was an enjoyable experience.

Edward, now eager and rather thoroughly distracted from his musings, counted impatiently the 30 seconds before he could go.

He clipped himself in, and with rather more haste than Alphonse had, pushed off from the platform.

It was like he was flying. He was as close to untethered as he would ever be 90 feet up…and it felt wonderful. Like pure freedom, like it would never stop, like the world wad his to command…

Of course, the feeling ended as his feet connected to the next platform, upon which Al was waiting. Still, it was _awesome_, and he _could not wait_ to go at it again.

Ed seemed rather unable to keep the massive grin off his face. "Okay, I love this. I've never wanted to be a bird before, but I'm a little jealous of them at the moment."

Alphonse, already clipping himself onto the next line, snickered. "Birdbrain," he muttered sneakily just as he pushed off.

Huffing, Edward called out at the disappearing back of his brother. "I've heard worse insults from fifth graders!"

Again the waiting. This time, it was _killing_ him; Ed _wanted_ to be back in the air. Maybe he _was_ a birdbrain…or just an adrenaline junkie like the rest of the guys.

He had barely finished counting before he was off again, hair streaming out behind him, eyes watering with the gathering speed. It took all of Edward's common sense to convince him not to let go for _just a moment_, just to see what would happen…but even he knew that would be too dangerous, even if he was wearing a harness.

Ed rejoined Al at the end of the line, and the brothers stood, facing a set of stairs. It was a bit odd, seeing a staircase in the middle of the canopy.

But there was, of course, a purpose to it; the stairs led to the start of the highest, longest zip line on the course. Raring and ready to go, Edward led the way this time, almost positive he could hear Alphonse humming "Stairway to Heaven" under his breath.

Fucking classic.

* * *

A half hour later, and they were at the last zip line. Sure, there had been longer ones, but this line…this line was a steep decline, leading them _almost_ to the ground, a measly ten feet up.

Edward _could not wait_.

Alphonse again went first, and 30 seconds later Ed threw his clip on the line and was gone.

Immediately he could feel a difference; he glanced up, saw that his clip was just a little loose…

Oh well. Nothing he could do about it now.

Pushing the problem to the back of his mind, Edward grinned as he picked up speed, headed down at a breakneck pace, the wind rushing in his ears—he saw the team waiting for him at the bottom of the last ladder, which Al was climbing down—

He hit the lowest point, and felt a jerk as he was pulled back up. Or at least, that's what was supposed to happen; the line dipped, and the momentum should have been enough to get him up the last couple of feet to the platform.

Instead, his loose clip snapped off the line, and Ed plummeted ten feet down, landing hard on his back. The air whooshed out of him, electric light cutting through his vision as his head smacked the ground—

He heard Roy shouting, but he still couldn't breathe. Finally, just as the man knelt down and pulled him up into his lap, Edward gasped, finally finding his breath. He coughed, a throbbing filling his head.

"Ed? Ed, fuck, are you okay?" Roy's panicked voice sounded above him.

"Yeah," he muttered, wincing slightly. "I don't think I clipped the hook on well enough…"

"Numbskull," Breda coughed. Roy glared up at him. "What, too soon?"

Unexpectedly, the man turned his angry gaze onto Ed himself. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

Edward blinked, confused. "It was an accident…?"

"You could have gotten hurt, Ed!" Roy shouted.

"Look, I'm sorry, it wasn't like I tried to!" Edward yelled back, eyes prickling. Why was Roy so mad? He tried to shove the man away, but Roy held fast.

His gaze softened. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just…you scared me."

Ed smiled and hugged Roy around his middle; yeah, the momentary anger was upsetting, but it was good to know he cared so much. The man leaned down, practically doubling over to kiss him.

Havoc sighed heavily. "We separate them, and it's just as bad as before…guess I'll be getting that curtain to hide the back seat after all."

Fuery raised a finger in protest. "Uhm, I'm in the back _with_ them…"

"Sucks to be you, man."

* * *

That night, in the hotel, Edward was eager as ever to curl up next to Roy.

"Good," the man murmured in his ear.

"What's good?" Ed asked, adjusting himself so that his legs tangled with Roy's.

"I was afraid you'd be too upset at me for yelling at you earlier to sleep with me," he confessed.

Edward laughed. "You're just a little overprotective, and I told you, I kinda like that. I know you were just worried about me…"

Roy whispered his response into Ed's hair. "Especially after that story yesterday…" He sighed. "So, aside from falling, how was today?"

"It was fun," Ed decided. "But it was weird being away from you. I mean, I could still have fun, which was good to know—I don't completely fall apart when you're gone—"

At these words, Roy growled low in his throat, rolling over to pin Edward beneath him. "Unacceptable," he announced. "Admit that you missed me."

Ed laughed, and finished his sentence. "—but it would have been more fun if you were there."

Roy moved off of him once more, kissing him on the forehead. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

**So I only have two more chapters planned out...if you have ideas, get 'em to me! Else it's going to end, gasp**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter as well~**


	15. Chapter 15

It was funny; the amusement park they were now entering was barely an hour from Central, but Ed had never been there. Actually…he'd never been to _any_ amusement park.

So needless to say, he was pretty much bouncing in excitement, clinging to Roy's arm. Havoc turned around, rolling his eyes at the sight, and opened his mouth, but Edward spoke first. "I'm staying with Roy today," he declared, leaving no room for argument. He felt the man beside him shake with gentle laughter.

"I figured as much," Havoc responded, sticking his tongue out like a five year old in disgust. "I was _going_ to say, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, that the rest of us are going to head off and…give you your space."

"You guys had better not be like this in the office when we get back," Breda muttered just before they all walked off. "It's terrifying."

Ed felt a pang at the thought of returning, but held it in. He wouldn't think about that. Yes, they would return to Central after the amusement park…but he had the whole day with Roy before he had to face that.

And he intended to enjoy it.

"So," Roy asked, as soon as they were alone, "what do you want to do first?"

Edward turned a full circle, decided he couldn't see enough, and looked down at the map of the park. Judging just from the pictures, one ride, labeled "Destroyer," looked the most exciting…he pointed to it. "That one?"

The man raised his eyebrows. "You know, maybe you should stick to something a little less…intense for your first ride? I know you're a tough guy," he added, poking Ed playfully in the side, "but roller coasters still might not be your thing."

"_Fine_," Edward sighed. He'd show Roy. "You pick, then."

Roy pointed to a nearby coaster, one that was simply hills. No corkscrews, no loops, just up and down. But despite the lack of anything really _daring_, Ed couldn't deny he was more than willing to go for it. "Okay!" he decided, running forward and pulling a laughing Roy behind him.

They joined the line, which, thanks to the early hour, was mercifully short. Ed kept craning his neck to see how close they were; the man in front of him was an irritating combination of tall and wide. After the third time, Roy chuckled before stepping in front of him and crouching down. "C'mon, get on my back."

"N-no!" Edward spluttered, not believing what he was hearing.

"Why not?"

"It's undignified," he muttered.

Roy turned his head to look back at Ed, giving him a look that said quite clearly: "And you really care?"

Edward sighed. No, not particularly, this just seemed so…childish. Nevertheless, he gave a little jump, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck and his legs around the man's waist. "Doesn't this hurt?" he asked as Roy straightened up.

"Not at all," came the answer. "Plus side to being short: you're light as well."

Ed smacked the man gently on the chest; he _would_ have pitched his usual fit, but considering Roy was holding him up, thought better of it.

Fifteen people later—they had really been _that_ close—and Edward and Roy were at the front of the line. The girl operating it gave them a weird look. "I hope you plan on putting that kid down, sir."

Ed jumped off himself, face reddening as he got into the first car. "I am _not_ a kid!" he told the woman as she checked his seatbelt. She just smiled.

With a sudden jerk, they were off, climbing a hill. Edward had to admit, the clanking sounds were a bit concerning.

It seemed like it took forever to crest the hill…just a few more seconds…

And they were careening downward. Ed's stomach lurched, feeling like it was going to fly into his throat. He couldn't help it; he screamed, relieved when Roy did the same. Ah—that was why. The yelling distracted him from the strange feeling in his abdomen, and once that was out of the way, the ride was thoroughly enjoyable, flying up and down…Edward could only imagine what it would been like with all the fancy additions.

All too soon, it was over, and they were released. Ed stood up, surprised to find that he was a little wobbly, grabbing onto Roy to keep from falling over.

"So?" Roy chuckled. "How was it?"

"I…think I liked it."

"You still up for the Destroyer?"

To Edward, that sounded dangerously close to a challenge. "Race ya."

Roy took off before even affirming, Ed close at his heels. But Roy had longer legs and more stamina; by the time they reached the ride Edward was panting.

"I don't know why you ever find it a good idea to challenge me like that," Roy stated as soon as Ed had caught his breath. "It never goes well for you."

If there was one thing Edward had learned in his short time being in a relationship, it was that pouting was a lot easier—and ended up with way more benefits—that screaming. And so he stuck out his lip, leaning against the metal railing that guided the line, and looked at the ground.

"Oh, c'mon, Ed, don't be so sensitive." Edward huffed, turning further away from Roy. "Ed?"

Finally the man sighed, wrapping his arms around Ed despite the onlookers, and kissing him softly on the cheek. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Instantly, Edward was all smiles. "I win!" he announced, grinning up at Roy.

The man sighed good-naturedly. "I knew you were faking."

"And you still gave me what I wanted."

Roy shrugged. "It wasn't like you were demanding I do something I wouldn't want to anyway."

Ed smiled, leaning up to kiss Roy full on the mouth. A few people around them shuffled, and he couldn't help but laugh just a little; before, that kind of thing had bothered him, but now…now, he was just glad to be with Roy, screw what everyone else thought.

In no time at all, they were again at the front of the line, but before Edward could sit down, an attendant stopped him. "Sir, I'm going to have to make sure you meet the height requirement."

Ed was dumbfounded. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T MANAGE TO CLIMB ON A MERRY-GO-ROUND?" he finally exploded.

"Interesting choice," Roy remarked. "I'd like to see you on a merry-go-round."

Meanwhile, the attendant had no idea how to handle the situation. "I—I don't understand, Sir…this is just to make sure it's safe…"

Grumbling, Edward stood against the marker, actually a little worried that he wouldn't make it…

"You're fine," the still-shocked attendant declared, allowing Roy and Ed to pass through and find a seat.

"Where'd the merry-go-round comment come from?" Roy was still hung up on that.

Edward shrugged, more than a little miffed. "No idea. I think we passed one on the way over. This seemed just about as ridiculous as telling me I couldn't ride that."

Roy ended up laughing so hard he could hardly secure the bar over his lap.

All remaining irritation vanished as they began the ascent, this one so much larger than the last. Ed felt a pleasant nervousness welling up inside him as the first car went over, dragging them along…

They were off, faster than he would have thought possible, at a nearly 90 degree angle to the ground. Edward shouted again, just as they entered a tight corkscrew that made his vision spin. From there it was up another hill, down into a loop and up again…to the end of the tracks, in midair.

For a moment, Ed was confused, and then he felt them being pulled backwards, going along the same track they just completed, only in reverse. The effect was terrifying.

And it was over.

Edward stumbled out of his seat, dizzy. They walked off the platform and he sat down on a bench to recover. "Okay," he admitted. "That _might_ have been a little much…but it was still fun."

Roy rubbed his shoulders. "When you've recovered," he said, with just the barest hint of sarcasm, "you want to try that?"

Ed looked up to see what the man was pointing at. It was a tower, so tall he had to crane his neck to see the top. A ring, filled with people, lingered at the top for a moment before falling downward.

"Alright," he decided, standing up. "Sounds good."

The line for this ride was much longer, as the park began to fill with families eager for a day of fun. It was an hour before they reached the front, and Ed hoped it was worth the wait.

He strapped himself in, kicking his feet as they dangled, Roy doing the same beside him. And then they began moving upwards.

Now, as tall as the tower had looked from the ground, it looked a thousand times more so from the top. Edward scrabbled, reaching for Roy's hand, grasping it just as they were released—

He screamed, stomach filling his mouth once again as they entered a free fall. On the one hand, this was terribly exciting, but on the other, it was terrifying; if the ride malfunctioned, if they didn't stop…

But they did, maybe a little too close to the ground for Ed's liking, but they were fine.

Getting off, Edward spied another ride, if you could call it that. Normally, he would never suggest it, but he had the most brilliant idea…

"Roy, this is going to sound crazy."

"Most of your ideas do."

Ed snorted. "See that Tunnel of Love?"

"Yes…" Roy answered dubiously.

"How about we give Jean a little surprise?"

* * *

It had taken the couple two tries before they found the exact moment the cameras would catch them. Neither one really paid attention to the Tunnel, far too caught up in their little scheme.

Edward couldn't keep still as Roy purchased the photo. He grabbed it, studying it carefully. Perfect; a close up of the two of them in full make out mode, hands fisting in each other's hair, tongues playing in full view.

He couldn't stop giggling.

They made it back to the suburban, and Roy taped the photo on the steering wheel.

Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

The rest of the gang showed up soon enough, piling in. All too tired to notice. Edward bit his hand to stop from laughing, waiting for it…

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Havoc shouted, jumping in his seat. Everyone, of course, leaned forward to see what had happened, and upon seeing the photo, recoiled. Finally free, Ed busted out laughing, Roy joining in as well.

When he began to breathe again, Havoc looked back at them through the rearview mirror, eyes narrowed. "That almost killed me."

"Oh, don't be such a Drama Queen, Jean."

"Yeah, you're laughing now," Havoc retorted darkly. "What would you have done if you'd _actually_ given me a heart attack?"

Ed glanced at Roy before answering. "We'd still be laughing."

Havoc just shook his head.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward saw the sign out the car window, and seized his chance.

"Hey, we still have some daylight left…anyone else want to go ride horses?"

Alphonse turned around to look at him oddly, and Ed put into practice his developed skill of pleading with his eyes. No, he didn't particularly care for horses, but he _really_ didn't want to go back to Central.

Evidently, Al got the message. "Sounds like it could be fun."

"Fuck," Havoc sighed, making the turn off.

"What?" Breda asked.

"When they team up like that, I know better than to say 'no.'"

Edward grinned and leaned back into his seat, cuddling up into Roy's side.

* * *

His—what would you call it? Bravado? Eagerness? Whatever it was, it was gone as soon as Ed saw the horses.

It wasn't like he was scared. And he didn't hate the animals. It was just…he was short, and horses were bigger than even tall people. So the idea of being around them (especially those kicking legs) was just a little less than appealing, considering any blow would probably land at head height for Edward.

Still, he couldn't back out now.

On the other hand, Havoc, not enthused about the side trip while in the suburban, couldn't stop laughing. Finally, he got the words out, gesturing grandly to the selection of horses. "Look, _Mustang_, it's your people!"

Ed winced, and caught sight of a scowl on Roy's face before Breda elbowed him. "Hey, Ed," he stage whispered, "now we can all have a mustang, just like you!"

Edward blushed, and looked up once more at Roy as they walked down to pick out a horse. The man sighed, but seemed resigned to the jokes. "I'm sorry," he murmured, suddenly guilty. It was an obvious pun, he should have known better than to request they go horseback riding…

But Roy just smiled softly. "Don't worry about it, I'll get back at them soon enough. Besides, if you wanted to come, it's worth it."

Suddenly, Ed understood the phrase "make your heart melt." He laughed, and the words came out unbidden. "It's funny because I don't even like horses."

Roy looked at him oddly as they came up to the animals, choosing one each to ride. "Then why come…?"

Edward opened his mouth, but had no explanation. Instead, he focused on choosing his horse, finally selecting an all-brown one with a cropped mane.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked from behind him. Ed felt arms snake around him. "Isn't there some _other _mustang you'd rather ride?"

Edward shivered at the innuendo, letting out a tiny noise as Roy's hands ghosted over his front. No…as nice as the prospect was, this was neither the time nor the place. Of course, the hot air balloon hadn't been appropriate either.

Ed broke away, blushing, and could feel Roy's smirk behind him. He tried to ignore his pounding heart and focused on getting on his horse, placing a foot in the one stirrup and trying in vain to jump up high enough to swing his leg around to the other side.

His dilemma made an unintentional diversion from the man's question. Roy chuckled, and came over to help him. Ed squeaked when he felt hands come to a rest on his ass, squeezing gently before pushing him up and onto the horse.

Well alright then.

As per the instructions, Edward kicked his legs softly in an effort to get his horse to move. The animal beneath him jerked, and began trotting around. The movement was rather uncomfortable, and a little too fast for Ed's taste.

He clutched the reigns, knuckles white, but refrained from pulling too hard. The trainer, who was watching them now in case a horse should get out of control, had told them that doing so would only anger or spook the horse, which was, in short, a really piss poor idea.

And so Edward just barely tugged at the reigns, just enough to steer the animal into a turn around the fenced in area. There. That wasn't so bad. Really, it wasn't too hard, with a horse used to beginners like this one was, but still…

Well, at least he was doing _something_ other than sitting in a stupid suburban and worrying his head off about returning.

By his third lap around, Ed was beginning to get more nervous. He'd tried a couple of times, but couldn't for the life of him get his horse to stop. Actually, at the moment it was galloping, and he couldn't even get it to go back into a trot.

Roy came up beside him. "Doing alright?"

"Uhm," he answered. "Maybe? How do I stop this thing?"

The man laughed. "Just squeeze your legs and pull back on the reigns."

Edward did so, and the horse stopped with alarming suddenness. He eased up, relieved to find that the animal didn't begin moving again.

"I think I'm done here," he decided, conceding his defeat. With difficulty (and a depressing lack of grace, he was sure), Ed dismounted.

Roy was looking down at him, a smile on his face. "Join me? That way you can ride but not have to worry about steering."

After a moment's hesitation, Edward nodded, accepting the hand offered to him. Moments later, he was secured in front of Roy.

Oh. He liked this. It was like being in a Roy cage, with the man's arms around him to hold the reigns, his chest flush against Ed's back (same with his legs), and his head resting on Edward's…yes, _this_ he approved of.

He settled in, thoroughly content to just sit there, but after a minute or so began to get irritated. "Your horse is much better than mine was!" he accused.

Roy laughed, and Ed could feel it in his bones. "They all go through the same training, Ed."

"But yours is smoother, mine was all jerky!" he insisted.

Instantly, Roy's mouth was by his ear, the man's breath fanning out across his face and sending shivers down his spine. "That's a shame," he whispered. "I thought you liked riding mustangs that were a little…_rough_."

Edward let out a tiny moan as Roy accentuated the last word with a gentle thrust of his hips. "No," he breathed back, "I like my mustangs tame…with one exception."

Roy's breathing shuddered, and Ed celebrated inwardly. See, he could do the disarming sexy thing too.

The man behind him relaxed the reigns, resting his hands on Edward's thighs and rubbing gently. Ed couldn't resist, and tipped his head up for a quick kiss that quickly turned heated.

They only broke for air when Alphonse rode past, being oddly bold and wolf whistling at the couple. Edward panted as the last shiny string of saliva connecting their mouths broke.

Roy moved his hands upward just a smidge, but Ed stopped him there. "I don't know about you, but if you don't quit it, I'm going to have a bit of a problem in my pants," he murmured, only half kidding.

"Hmm," the man mused, kissing him briefly once more. "As appealing as that thought is, I'll spare you the indignity…this time."

Edward couldn't quite decide whether he was glad Roy relented or not. Sure, it would be embarrassing should they continue, but he was all of a sudden absolutely _ravenous_ for the man's touch.

He sighed, settling back for the more innocent remainder of the ride. You couldn't have everything.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad," Falman commented as they made their way back to the suburban.

"Yeah," Havoc agreed, lighting a cigarette. "Except for when I had to watch Roy molesting his little boyfriend. Seriously, do you know how hard that was to explain to the trainer? She didn't know if she could call the authorities or what."

Breda laughed, crawling into the car. "What'd you tell her?"

"That this kind of thing happened all the time in the military. Then she just about had a heart attack and I had to tell her I was kidding, that they were a special case. Took all the fun out of it."

Edward didn't know how he normally would have reacted; blushed, laughed, been pissed…he couldn't manage any of that now.

Because all he knew was that he was about to go back to Central.

And that wasn't a pleasant thought.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't going to happen.**

**But then it happened XD Hope you guys approve.  
**


	17. Chapter 17--End

Ed did a fairly good job of controlling himself, in his opinion. As they approached, then entered Central, he didn't make a scene. He didn't hyperventilate, try to make any more pit stops to delay the inevitable.

No, all he did was cuddle up to Roy. Of course, Edward always did this, and so the rest of the team didn't see anything unusual about it. Roy himself, however, had to have noticed the differences. First off, he didn't talk to anyone, didn't even whisper to Roy. Second, he was snuggling just a _little_ harder than normal, legs curled up onto the seat.

But (thankfully) the man didn't say anything about it. All Roy did was rub Ed's arm, run his fingers through his hair…which was good, because Edward desperately needed the touch right then.

It wasn't like he thought Roy was going to leave him once their routines returned back to normal. He knew they would maintain their relationship…Ed just wasn't sure it would be the same.

Timing was one concern. No matter how you looked at it, he wouldn't be with Roy half as much as he had become accustomed to, especially considering their place of work. And that was the other problem; Edward didn't know what the rules about getting, ahem, _intimate_ with your coworkers (or indeed, superiors) were—he'd never needed to before. What if he wasn't _allowed_ to be with Roy? What would he do?

He couldn't handle this right now. He just _couldn't_.

Ed took a deep breath. He'd been thinking this over and over for the past hour, and now that they were well and truly in Central, his thoughts were just becoming more and more frantic. At the very least, he could be glad that Havoc intended to drop Roy off second to last, just before Ed and Al, so he would have as much time as possible.

Then again, they were already at their first stop: Falman's little apartment, further from the city center than anyone else's. Edward hardly paid attention, only managing a small smile, as Fuery thanked them for the trip and clambered out of the suburban.

Next up was Breda, who lived not too far from Falman. When he climbed out, Ed let out a weak, "See ya!" He caught Roy looking at him oddly, but couldn't do any more than he already was to contain his rising fears. He was moping, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

And then it was Fuery, who actually lived a little out of the way in a flat on the northern end of Central. He seemed relieved to leave the backseat, and to be honest Ed was happy as well. Not giving any thought to it, he slid down, lying across the seat and placing his head in Roy's lap.

The man's fingers found his hair, pulling strands out of his face. "Ed," he murmured quietly, "what's wrong?"

Edward just shook his head, not wanting to speak.

The next little jaunt was terrible. Ed felt like he could feel every little rotation of the car's wheels, each one pulling him away from Roy like a fisherman would reel in his catch.

And then they were there. Roy's had a house—he was the only member of the team with a desire to have one, the others preferring the minimal effort required by a home without a yard. The man pulled Edward up gently, exiting the car, and Ed followed him to say goodbye.

He waited until Roy had walked around to the trunk to grab his bags. "Bye," he whispered, voice constricted but otherwise okay.

The man stopped what he was doing. "Edward…I have a very important question to ask you."

Ed nodded, confused.

"Would you like to move in with me?"

He had to process that thought a few times before it clicked. Then Edward gasped, smiling for the first time since they left the horseback riding place, and hugged Roy. "You have to ask? Of course I would!"

But of course, as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ed thought again of his problems. "But…what about work? Isn't there some rule about fraternizing with coworkers? Are we even allowed…?"

Oddly enough, Roy's grin didn't falter. "I don't know about within the same office, but I've got buddies who are very open with their relationships with girls from other departments. Worst comes to worst, I'll transfer you and then we'll be fine."

Edward thought his heart was going to float right out of his chest. This was it! He could live with Roy! Then they'd still be together every day, still be as close as possible…and their positions in the military would be fine as well!

But Ed wasn't, by nature, a selfish person. And as soon as his _own_ worries were assuaged, he thought of something else: Alphonse.

He couldn't just move in with Roy and abandon Al. Yes, he loved Roy, but Alphonse was all the family he had left. And he couldn't betray that.

Roy seemed to be unable to keep up with Ed's changing expressions. "What is it?"

"Alphonse," Ed answered. "I can't leave him—"

The man took a step forward to rest his hands on Edward's shoulders. "Ed I would never ask you to leave your brother for me. I should have been clearer—the invitation extends to him as well as you."

Even though a part of him was elated at this news, Ed still shook his head. "I have to ask him first. It's not fair to just decide what we're going to do without him."

Nervous, now—what would Alphonse _say_?—Edward walked over and opened the door to the suburban, raising surprised glances from its remaining occupants. "Hey, Al—" he began, only to be interrupted by Havoc.

"Could you two hurry it up with the goodbyes? I have places to be."

"Calm your tits, Jean," Edward responded casually. "Al, Roy…Roy's invited me—and you—to come live with him. And…I can't say yes unless I know you're cool with that."

"Well," Alphonse sighed, "I'm not going to pretend that I relish the thought of being around the two of you all the time, but…Brother, know you'd been worried, and if this makes you happy, then go for it. I'll be alright."

Finally, finally, Ed allowed himself to accept it: he was moving in with Roy! He squeaked out a short "Yay!" and ran back around to the rear of the car, hugging Roy tightly around the middle and almost knocking the man over with the force of his embrace.

"I guess this means it's a yes?" Roy laughed.

Edward nodded, beaming. The man pulled his face up for a kiss, just as Al exited the car. "Aw, c'mon guys, we aren't even inside and I'm _already _walking in on you?"

Ed pulled back, still smiling. But Roy refused to be controlled, leaning in for one more quickie before speaking. "Just a warning then, Al, you might want to head down to the café for a while. I'm not the best about being patient, or about making sure we make it to the bedroom…"

"Ugh!" Alphonse shook his head. "I did _not_ need to hear that. Jean, mind driving me to the café?" he called out.

"Sure thing."

Al hopped back in the car. "I'll be back in an hour…please be finished."

"No promises," Roy responded, smirking.

Edward watched the suburban depart, and was surprised when he felt a mouth at his neck. "So, Ed, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"We've got a long night ahead of us," the man behind him whispered.

Ed spun around, grabbing Roy by his collar and pulling him down so that he spoke against his lips. "I think I can handle that."

* * *

**Thank you so much to the guest who pointed out that previously there was a major formatting error, I have no idea how that happened. **

**Have to cut this short so I can fix it XD**

**Just have to say thanks to everyone for making this my most reviewed and most followed fic, and especially to everyone who gave me such great suggestions for chapters :)**

**I'm considering a sequel, so I'd love suggestions for that as well :)**


End file.
